Sweetness
by a red burn
Summary: E se o vírus não tivesse sofrido mutação? Como as coisas seguiriam seu curso com Max e Logan podendo finalmente declarar seus sentimentos e dar um passo adiante com seu relacionamento?
1. Parte Um

Sweetness Capítulo 1 Autora: Emmie Classificação: Shipper, com certeza. Um pouco de PG-13. Eu não posso fazer uma NC-17. Não tenho idade para isso ainda.... Huffff..... como se fizesse muita diferença... Spoiler: Borrowed Time Disclaimer: Lógico que não são meus.... Sumario: E se o vírus não tivesse sofrido mutação? Como as coisas seguiriam seu curso com Max e Logan podendo finalmente declarar seus sentimentos e dar um passo adiante com seu relacionamento? Nota: Eu fiquei tão brava quando o antídoto só funcionaria por 12 horas.... Eu cheguei a ponto de atirar coisa na televisão. Eu adorei esse episodio na visão shipper com os beijos e os agrados e o beijo final de Logan e todo o nervosismo e angustia da Max conseguir voltar a tempo, da missão, de volta para os braços de Logan. Como isso não aconteceu (Claro, se os produtores fizessem, nós, pobres telespectadores felizes uma vez na vida.....) eu resolvi escrever meu próprio fim para isso, (ou a parte que ela diz para ele, que mudou.) mas acabou levando a uma longa, longa fic. E mais uma coisa: Isso é um ROMANCE. Eu não pretendo escrever casos, ou mutantes em problemas. Vai ser mais a relação entre Max e Logan e quando ele precisar da ajuda de Max em alguma coisa, eu não vou descrever tudo como na serie... É uma fic bem, bem, bem shipper. =] Feedback: Please, please, please!!! Por favorzinho! Eu preciso deles para saber o que vocês acharam e saber se posso escrever mais fics. Meu e-mail é: jarhead_x@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Logan não podia acreditar. Não conseguia acreditar no que Max estava lhe dizendo. Ele poderia toca-la de novo sem o perigo de correr para um hospital quase morrendo? Poder toca-la de novo sabendo que não precisaria se preocupar. Sabendo que poderia beija-la... O minha nossa! Foi há tanto tempo. O ultimo beijo que eles compartilharam parecia ter sido a séculos e ele poderia fazer isso de novo.  
  
Ele ficou de pé e esticou sua mão para Max, que relutantemente se aproximou e estendeu sua própria mão para ele. Quando a mão de Logan se fechou ao redor da dela, Max fechou seus olhos, desejando que isso não fosse um sonho, e que, o antídoto que ela havia tomado realmente fez efeito. 'Eu poderia ficar mais feliz?' Ela pensou. Finalmente poderia tocar Logan sem se preocupar. Finalmente.  
  
Sem ela perceber, eles estavam se beijando. Beijando furiosamente. Suas línguas duelando e se tocando e provando. Max gemeu na boca de Logan que sorriu e a beijou mais ainda. Por mais que o beijo estivesse bom, eles eram mortais, apesar de tudo e precisavam de ar, e somente por isso, grande, gigantesca, necessidade humana, eles se separaram.  
  
"Deus, eu senti sua falta!" Logan murmurou no pescoço dela, onde havia colocado sua cabeça, num abraço. Ele começou a dar pequenos beijos ali, fazendo Max tremer, e o fazendo sorrir ao perceber o efeito que ele tinha nela.  
  
"Eu também." Ela murmurou de volta. E quando sentiu as mãos de Logan irem para frente de sua roupa, ela se afastou relutante. "Não" E ao notar o olhar de dor e confusão no rosto de Logan, ela explicou rapidamente. "Nós temos tampo tempo. Tanto o que fazer. Eu não quero estragar tudo com uma 'rapidinha', entende?" E sorriu docemente, esperando que ele entendesse.  
  
Seu alivio foi imediato ao ver Logan sorrindo para ela, um de seus melhores sorrisos. "Eu sei, mas não seria uma rapidinha. Nós temos muito tempo, ou assim eu espero, e eu quero que tudo seja perfeito. Eu não quero estragar nada. Eu não quero que as coisas saiam erradas entre a gente Max."  
  
"Eu também não." Ela disse que o beijou novamente, mais suave, mas não menos apaixonado como de ultima vez.  
  
"O que você acha de um jantar a luz de velas, vinho, a gente abraçados na frente da lareira..." Ele disse quando se separaram novamente.  
  
"Perfeito." Ela sorriu. Seu romântico sem jeito. Logan lhe deu um rápido beijo e foi para a cozinha, com Max o seguindo. Ela o ajudou a preparar o jantar e arrumar a mesa e algumas horas depois eles estavam sentados á frente da lareira com uma taça de vinha cada um.  
  
Logan estava encostado no sofá, com Max ao lado dele, sua cabeça no ombro de Logan, suas mãos livres juntas e seus dedos entrelaçados. Um silêncio delicioso entre eles. Max tomou um gole do seu vinho e levantou sua cabeça do ombro de Logan, para olhar para ele. Ao sentir Max tirando sua cabeça de seu ombro, ele olhou para ela e seus olhos se encontraram. Logan sorriu e seus lábios encontraram os de Max em meio segundo e novamente, pela vigésima vez, eles estavam se beijando.  
  
"Deus, eu ainda não acredito que posso fazer isso." Logan disse, um sorriso bobo em seus lábios.  
  
"Fique acostumado." Max respondeu, um sorriso bobo nos lábios dela também.  
  
"Isso é uma ameaça ou uma promessa?" Ele perguntou.  
  
"Definitivamente uma promessa. Uma que eu pretendo cumprir até quando você permitir."  
  
"Sinto muito informar, mas isso vai ser por muito muito, muito tempo" Ele sorriu.  
  
"Tomara que sim" E se beijaram novamente, dessa vez um beijo mais sério. Logan olhou para ela e colocou sua taça na mesa ao lado do sofá e pegou a dela para fazer o mesmo. Ele voltou a beija-la com toda paixão que possuía, passando seus braços ao redor dela para traze-la para mais perto, se fosse possível. Max gemeu ao delicioso contato e colocou suas palmas no peito de Logan, por cima da camisa de tecido macio. Ela parecia não estar tendo o suficiente dele, e, enquanto suas línguas duelavam, ela desceu suas mãos para a barra da camisa dele enquanto Logan acariciava as costas dela. Max começou a puxar a camisa para fora do corpo de Logan e ele se afastou somente o suficiente para olhar para ela, seus lábios quase se tocando.  
  
"Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou roucamente.  
  
"Certeza absoluta" Ela murmurou beijando o pescoço dele e então seus lábios voltando para os de Logan. Eles se separam somente o suficiente para Max jogar a camisa dele longe e seus lábios se acharam novamente. Logan ficou de pé, levantando Max juntos e eles foram para o quarto. Max deitou na cama e Logan ficou por cima dela, ambos terminando de tirar suas roupas. "Eu prometo, isso não vai ser nenhuma rapidinha. Você nunca vai esquecer."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dia seguinte.  
  
Max acordou suavemente, se sentindo estranhamente bem. Ela não abriu seus olhos imediatamente, mas em poucos segundos ela percebeu que não estava em sua cama. O colchão macio provava isso. Macio de mais. Pouco a pouco as imagens da noite anterior vieram á sua cabeça e ela abriu os olhos só para ver o suave subir e descer do peito de Logan. Ela sorriu suavemente. Ela estava tão feliz.  
  
Max se aproximou mais de Logan, seu rosto colado ao dele e suas bocas quase se unindo. Ela colocou um pequeno beijo nos lábios dele e Logan sorriu, mas não se mexeu nem acordou. Ela sorriu e fez isso de novo. Dessa vez Logan suspirou e abriu os olhos lentamente, um sorriso ainda em seu rosto. "Bom dia, meu bem." Max sussurrou.  
  
"Bom dia" Logan respondeu com um grande sorriso. "Como você dormiu?"  
  
"Bom, em primeiro lugar, você sabe que eu não preciso dormir. Não necessariamente. E em segundo lugar, não deveria estar me perguntado, pois você sabe muito bem, já que me manteve acordada quase a noite toda" Ela respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
"Ah sim. Isso mesmo." Ele disse brincando. "E você fez um bom trabalho."  
  
"Eu espero que sim." Ela sorriu e se aproximou para beija-lo e nesse momento seus olhos passaram pelo criado mudo, vendo o despertador. "Droga!"  
  
"O que foi?" Logan perguntou assustado.  
  
"Droga! São dez horas da manhã. Foi isso! Eu deveria estar na minha quinta entrega." Ela levantou correndo, procurando suas roupas pelo chão do quarto.  
  
"Não vai tomar café da manhã?" Logan perguntou enquanto ela vestia sua calcinha.  
  
"Não dá. Eu tenho que ir mesmo." Ela vestiu a calca jeans com pressa e ia colocar sua blusa quando percebeu que estava sem sutiã. Ela se abaixou para procurar pelo chão do quarto bufando quando não achava.  
  
"Está procurando por isso?" Logan perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, mostrando a peça preta erguida que ele havia achado ao lado do seu travesseiro.  
  
Max sorriu embaraçada e pegou da mão dele. "Obrigada." Ela colocou o sutiã e terminou de ser vestir, enquanto Logan somente olhava. Então finalmente ele ficou de pé e colocou seu roupão.  
  
Max colocou os sapatos no caminho para a porta, com Logan a seguindo. Ele segurou o braço de Max quando ela estava abrindo a porta e a puxou para ele. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos e então se beijaram. "Já sinto sua falta." Logan disse.  
  
"Eu também. Mas eu tenho que ir."  
  
"Te vejo a noite?" Ele perguntou esperançoso.  
  
"Sem duvida." Ela disse sorrindo e lhe deu um rápido beijo antes de voar porta á fora.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jam Pony Alguns minutos depois.  
  
"Finalmente você resolveu nos dar a graça de sua presença. O que foi agora? Analista? Cirurgia no coração? Peste negra?" Normal disse com seu sarcasmo matinal.  
  
"Me dá um tempo, Normal. Eu tive coisas para resolver. Estou aqui agora e se ao invés de ficar me enchendo você me deixar fazer meu trabalho eu vou conseguir fazer isso mais rápido." Ela disse e sem esperar ele responder, ela caminhou até seu armário.  
  
"Finalmente." Original Cindy sorriu. "O que aconteceu? Eu tive um tempo difícil tentando fazer Normal deixar seu belo traseiro em paz."  
  
"Eu perdi o horário." Ela respondeu tão naturalmente que ela mesma quase acreditou em si.  
  
"Com certeza. Minha garota praticamente não dorme e com certeza não 'perde o horário'. Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com um certo cara rico?" Original Cindy perguntou, interiormente rezando para que fosse isso.  
  
"Mais ou menos." Ela respondeu.  
  
"Sem duvida tem. Ou se não você não chegaria tão feliz, com um sorriso bobo enorme de orelha a orelha e as bochechas rosadas como se você estivesse no cio." Ela disse brincando.  
  
Max suspirou e pensou por um momento. Ela não queria dizer nada por enquanto. Ela não tinha nada 'concreto' para dizer. Mas essa era Original Cindy. Sua melhor amiga. Ela não poderia esconder nada dela e mesmo se quisesse não conseguiria. "Eu achei uma cura para o vírus." Ela sussurrou.  
  
"você só pode estar brincando.!!" Original cindy explodiu. Um sorriso gigantesco atravessando seu rosto.  
  
"Quieta!" Max disse e olhou para as pessoas que estavam olhando para elas. "Vocês não tem vidas para cuidar??" Ela gritou num tom que deixava claro que ela não queria argumentos e ninguém as olhando. Então, rapidamente todo mundo voltou aos seus afazeres.  
  
"Minha nossa! Garota, você está bem. Você já falou com Logan?"  
  
O sorriso de Max se alargou mais ainda e se ruborizou ao lembrar da noite passada. "Já"  
  
Original Cindy não pode conter sua risada. "E pelo jeito não foi só isso que você fez"  
  
Max não pode responder essa. Ela estava absorvida demais pelas imagens de Logan nu em cima dela e ela a beijando com tanto amor e carinho que a fez derreter. As palavras dele no ouvido dela e o mais importante, quando ele segurou seu rosto e disse que a amava com tanta emoção que fez Max chorar no momento. 'Eu ainda não consigo acreditar.' Ela pensou. 'Meu Deus! Ele disse que me amava!' ela sorriu mais ainda. E ficou seria de repente. 'E eu não disse nada!'  
  
"O que foi, Boo?" Original Cindy perguntou ao ver a expressão mudar repentinamente no rosto de sua amiga.  
  
"Eu fiz uma coisa estúpida...." ela murmurou quase para si mesma. 'Ou melhor. Eu não fiz'  
  
"Não me diga que você se arrependeu de ter ficado com Logan. Porque, se você dizer isso, eu juro que vou chutar seu traseiro até o Canadá."  
  
"Não é nada disso!" Ela disse, saindo de seu devaneio.  
  
"Vocês vão ficar ai tagarelando ou vão trabalhar? Vocês não são pagas para ficarem de conversa! Bip bip, bip!!" Normal gritou para elas, jogando um pacote para Max, gritando e endereço e foi atazanar outro pobre coitado.  
  
"Eu tenho que ir." Max disse e correu.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Você vai ao Crash com a gente?" Original Cindy perguntou ao terminar de arrumar suas coisa.  
  
"Não posso." Max respondeu sem ao menos ponderar. "Normal me encheu de entregas hoje e eu não conseguir falar com Logan um minuto sequer. Eu prometi que iria vê-lo." Ela sorriu para Original Cindy. "E tem algo muito importante que eu preciso dizer a ele."  
  
Original Cindy sorriu de volta para ela. "Eu estou tão feliz por você. Você parece tão feliz e só faz algumas horas que vocês dois se ajeitaram."  
  
"Se você está assim por mim, você não faz idéia de como eu estou me sentindo" Max sorriu mais ainda.  
  
Original Cindy apertou o ombro de Max suavemente e a empurrou para fora da Jan Pony enquanto falava. "Vá atrás de seu homem. Aposto que ele está doido para te ver, afinal, um dia todo é demais."  
  
"Eu estou fora daqui." Max disse e sumiu em dois segundos.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cobertura do Logan  
  
"Hey." Max chamou ao abrir a porta depois de bater. "Você está aqui?" Ela passou pela sala de estar e foi até onde os computadores de Logan estavam e não o vendo ali ela começou a ficar preocupada. "Logan?" Ela chamou mas ninguém respondeu. "Logan?" Ela gritou dessa vez e correu até o quarto. Um imenso alivio percorreu seu corpo ao ouvir o chuveiro sendo desligado e Logan chamar por ela.  
  
"Desculpe. Eu não ouvi você chegar." Logan disse ao sair do banheiro com apenas uma toalha ao redor de sua cintura.  
  
Max sorriu. "Bem, valeu a visão." Ela murmurou tão baixo que Logan quase não ouviu, na verdade apenas um pensamento que escapou de seus lábios.  
  
"Eu ouvi isso." Ele sussurrou se aproximando e beijando Max, mas ela se afastou, não completamente, mas o suficiente para assustar Logan. "O que foi?"  
  
"Eu preciso dizer uma coisa antes." Max disse num tom sério que fez Logan praticamente tremer.  
  
"Max..."  
  
"Só me deixe falar, por favor." Ao aceno dele ela continuou. "Ontem, você disse algo."  
  
"O que foi que eu disse? Eu disse algo errado?"  
  
"Não! Você não disse nada errado. Mas você disse algo muito importante ontem. Você disse que me amava."  
  
"Oh, Max, e eu amo."  
  
"Mas eu não te respondi." Ela falou com um tom envergonhado, que fez Logan querer rir.  
  
"Você não precisa dizer. Eu já sei. Se bem que é bom ouvir as palavras. Você estava preocupada com isso?" Ele sorriu e a apertou contra ele.  
  
"Eu te amo. Muito. Sinto muito não ter dito isso antes."  
  
"Você não tem porque sentir." Ele respondeu e a beijou profundamente. Max respondeu o beijo com mais paixão e se não fosse por Logan a estar segurando, ela teria caído no chão por causa de suas pernas bambas. "O que você acha de jantar?" Logan perguntou quando eles finalmente se separaram para respirar.  
  
"Eu não sei. Eu estou com fome, sim. Mas não de comida" Ela sussurrou na orelha dele enquanto mordia levemente seu lóbulo. Ela levou suas mãos para a barra da toalha a soltando, fazendo ela cair no chão.  
  
"Acho que o jantar pode esperar." Ele murmurou, passeando seus lábios pelo pescoço dela. Max fechou os olhos para apreciar mais o toque dele enquanto suas mãos se mexiam nas costas de Logan sentindo seus músculos se contraírem ao toque dela. "Mas eu acho que alguém está com roupas demais."  
  
"Acho que sim." Ela murmurou mais baixo ainda e ajudou Logan a tirar suas roupas, beijando todo o caminho que suas mãos percorriam. Em poucos segundos eles estavam deitados na cama, ainda se beijando. Mãos acariciando o corpo do outro.  
  
"Eu preciso respirar, sabia?" Logan perguntou suavemente, sorrindo para Max. "Ao contrario de você, nem todos são super soldados que podem ficar por mais de três minutos sem ar." Ele disse ofegando.  
  
"Desculpe." Max sorriu tão docemente que Logan ficou olhando para ela, para guardar-lo, por tanto tempo que Max ficou vermelha. Logan sorriu. Ela ficava tão bonitinha quando estava com vergonha.  
  
"O que foi?"  
  
"Você fica uma graça quando fica vermelha desse jeito." Ele disse e a beijou, sem esperar resposta dela. E Max não estava disposta a pensar em uma. Sua mente apenas mandava que ela imitasse o que Logan estava fazendo, então Max o beijou de volta. Suas línguas duelando numa guerra sedutora e deliciosa.  
  
"Eu amo você ." Logan sussurrou no ouvido de Max.  
  
"Eu também." Ela sussurrou de volta. E a dança começou...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Algum tempo depois....  
  
"Eu estou com fome." Max disse pela terceira vez.  
  
Logan não pode impedir uma risada e olhou para ela com descrença. "De novo?"  
  
Max riu também e bateu de leve com sua mão no peito dele. "Eu estou mesmo com fome."  
  
Logan sorriu para ela e a beijou entes de levantar da cama e se vestir. "Eu vou fazer o jantar."  
  
"Tudo bem. Eu vou me juntar á você em um minuto." Max respondeu, olhando Logan sair. Será que alguém poderia ter um corpo tão maravilhoso como ele? Principalmente a parte de cima. Meses empurrando aquela cadeira de rodas deixaram seus braços e o peitoral musculosos e incríveis com aquelas camisas que ele vestia. Mas isso era só a atração física. Apesar de ser importante não era o MAIS importante. Ela o amava de qualquer maneira. Com Logan na cadeira de rodas ou não.  
  
Ela havia se apaixonado por ele. Desde o primeiro toque dele, em frente aquele espelho antigo e caro. Ele acariciando seu cabelo, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Tentando seduzi-la em beneficio próprio. Mas, que inferno, ele havia conseguido o que queria.  
  
Saindo de seu devaneio, Max se vestiu e foi atrás de Logan na cozinha. Ela o abraçou por trás, apoiando seu queixo no ombro dele. "Oi." Ela disse beijando seu pescoço.  
  
Logan passou um braço por cima do de Max, entrelaçando seus dedos. "Oi" e suspirou alto.  
  
"O que foi?" Max sussurrou.  
  
"Nada... é que..." ele suspirou de novo. "É tão bom poder tocar você. Depois de tanto tempo tendo que viver afastados morrendo de medo que eu pudesse morrer e agora..."  
  
"Eu sei." Max murmurou, apertando mais o abraço. "Eu quis poder te beijar por tanto tempo. Quando eu fugi de Manticore e voltei para você eu achava que finalmente íamos poder ficar juntos, mas então você ficou doente e esse maldito vírus apareceu e..." uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela e Max fechou os olhos tentando afastar as lembranças e imagens de Logan no chão, passando mal.  
  
Logan virou para ficar de frente para Max e colocou as duas mãos em forma de concha no rosto dela. "Acabou agora. Nós estamos juntos e nada vai nos separar. Nós vamos dar um jeito, como sempre fazemos." E a beijou suavemente.  
  
"Eu sei. Mas eu te amo tanto e tenho tanto medo..."  
  
"Isso acaba por aqui." Ele disse suavemente "Não vamos mais falar nisso. Nós estamos felizes agora e vamos viver assim até onde conseguirmos. Vamos nos concentrar no futuro e não no passado." Ele acariciou as bochechas de Max com seus polegares.  
  
"Eu te amo tanto. Eu quero que você saiba disso." Ela disse com tanto amor nas palavras e nos olhos que Logan quase chorou. Ele nunca imaginou que pudesse amar alguém como ele amava Max. Uma trans-genética mutante especial. Por mais diferente que ela fosse, ela era igual a todo mundo. E era sua.  
  
"Eu também te amo" ele disse e a beijou de novo. "Agora me deixe terminar o jantar, está bem? Nada de coisas que nos faça lembrar das coisas ruins."  
  
"Ok." Ela respondeu acenando a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. "Vamos comer. Apesar de tudo eu ainda estou com fome." E sorriu docemente.  
  
Duas horas depois eles estavam aconchegados no sofá, assistindo há um antigo filme antes do pulso. Uma música suave tocando ao fundo. Para Max isso não tinha problema, já que sua mente poderia se concentrar em mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Mas para Logan, ele ficou quase o tempo todo de olhos fechados, apenas segurando Max e ouvindo a música.  
  
"Eu preciso ir." Ele ouviu Max dizer.  
  
"Para onde?"  
  
Max riu e lhe deu um pequeno beijo. "Para casa, bobo"  
  
"Por quê? Fique aqui comigo. Com certeza é bem melhor do que dormir sozinha numa cama fria e pequena." Ele sussurrou.  
  
"Quem disse que eu vou estar sozinha?" Max brincou.  
  
Logan olhou de um jeito que fez Max cair na gargalhada. "Isso. Fique brincando." Ele disse, sorrindo.  
  
Max parou de rir e ficou olhando para ele por alguns segundos e então seus lábios se encontraram num beijo apaixonado e doce. "Eu preciso mesmo ir para casa." Ele disse quando se separam e levantou para procurar seus sapatos.  
  
"Dirija com cuidado." Ele disse quando estavam se despedindo na porta, quando finalmente pararam de se beijar.  
  
"Como se eu precisasse" Max sussurrou. "Eu te amo" ela o beijou pela ultima vez e saiu.  
  
"Eu te amo também." Logan disse depois que Max havia saído e ela virou para sorrir para ele e mandar um beijo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max abriu a porta do apartamento que ela dividia com Original Cindy, silenciosamente para não acorda-la. Entrando o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu, ela foi para seu quarto e se jogou na cama, sem trocar de roupa ou tirar os sapatos. Apenas olhando para o teto com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
"Oi, doçura. Nem para me contar como foi?" A voz Original Cindy veio através da porta e Max olhou para ela, ainda sorrindo.  
  
"O que eu posso contar? Que agora que finalmente podemos nos tocar mal saímos da cama quando estamos juntos?"  
  
"Isso é um começo." Original Cindy sorriu, sentando na beirada da cama de Max. "Principalmente se ele é bom no que faz."  
  
"Original Cindy!" Max se ruborizou furiosamente. "Eu não estou com ele só porque é bom na cama." Max disse envergonhada. "Apesar de ser mesmo bom." Ela murmurou. "Mas a verdade é que eu estou apaixonada por ele. E você já sabe disso."  
  
"É. eu sei. Há muito tempo." Original cindy respondeu com um sorriso alegre.  
  
Max suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. "Se você me dar licença, eu estou muito cansada."  
  
Original Cindy caiu na gargalhada. "Aposto que sim!" E saiu do quarto deixando Max dormir sossegada. Mas Max não conseguiria dormir se ficasse pensando em Logan. O que seria difícil já que ela não conseguia tira-lo da cabeça. Era tão maravilhoso como as coisas haviam tomado um novo rumo. Um caminho muito melhor do que Max poderia pensar.  
  
Ela estava começando a se acostumar com a presença de Logan, pois apenas duas noites com ele e ela não estava conseguindo dormir sem Logan. Ela se virou na cama mais do que havia imaginado. Nenhuma posição parecia confortável, mas, sem ela perceber um bom tempo depois acabou dormindo e sonhando com Logan.  
  
Na manhã seguinte (Madrugada, para ser mais exata) Max acordou muito mais disposta já que não precisava dormir muito. Ela resolveu dar uma volta em sua moto até o horário de ir para o trabalho. Como o sol já estava saindo ela não teve muito tempo para se 'divertir' e precisou voltar para casa.  
  
Original Cindy já estava acordada e preparando o café da manhã quando Max entrou. "Ei, doçura. Café?" ela perguntou levantando uma xícara para ela.  
  
"Claro." Max respondeu e sentou na mesa para tomar o café ao lado de Original Cindy.  
  
"Então, como foi sua noite?" Original Cindy perguntou com um sorriso malicioso atravessado em seus lábios e sem a menor intenção de tentar esconde-lo.  
  
Max ficou vermelha enquanto sorria. Logan era maravilhoso e tudo mais, mas ficar falando sobre isso, mesmo com sua melhor amiga, era estranho. Eles ficaram tanto tempo negando seus sentimentos que agora que finalmente conseguiram chegar a algum lugar Max queria manter isso em particular.  
  
"Tudo bem. Se você não quer me dizer, não precisa." Original Cindy disse, ainda sorrindo. "Eu não me importo. Isso é a vida particular de vocês e não é da minha conta." Ela tomou um gole de seu café, sem tirar os olhos de Max. "Eu só quero que você seja feliz. Depois do que você e o cara rico lá, passaram, já estava na hora de finalmente se acertarem."  
  
Max suspirou e sorriu mais uma vez. Era tudo muito bom para ser verdade.  
  
"Se você não parar de suspirar e ir se arrumar, você vai se atrasar para o trabalho e eu preciso de mais desculpas para te livrar das faltas. Você sabe, eu já usei todas que conheço..."  
  
"Você não precisa... Eu já estou indo." Max respondeu saindo mais uma vez de seu devaneio. Ela foi para o quarto trocar de roupa e Original Cindy estava esperando por ela na porta quando saiu. Assim que Max subiu na bicicleta seu bip tocou e assim que olhou quem era, sua expressão mudou completamente de feliz para extremamente preocupada.  
  
"O que foi, Boo?" Original Cindy perguntou ao ver a mudança dela.  
  
"O médico..." As palavras lhe falharam no momento e ela se segurou para não começar a chorar. "O medico que eu fui ver para acabar com o vírus me bipou." Ela sussurrou.  
  
"Ei, pode ser por algum motivo bom, certo? Ele não precisa estar ligando somente se algum ruim poderia acontecer."  
  
"O que mais poderia acontecer? Eu tomei o antídoto e o vírus acabou. Não há mais motivos para ele me bipar." Ela disse e mordeu o lábio.  
  
"O que você quer que eu diga ao Normal?"  
  
"Diga a verdade." Ela respondeu se arrumando na bicicleta de novo. "Diga que eu tenho um vírus muito perigoso e fui ver meu médico." Ela respondeu e pedalou para a direção contraria.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Laboratório do doutor Sheffield 8:53 am.  
  
Max entrou no laboratório com muita dificuldade. Ela era uma garota geneticamente modificada para brigar com os piores tipos e ser a mais corajosa, mas nesse momento ela se sentia mais medrosa que uma galinha. Ela não poderia entrar e escutar o médico dizer que o vírus havia voltado e que ela deveria se afastar de Logan novamente. Ela não poderia. Não depois do que aconteceu entre eles.  
  
Max suspirou fundo varias vezes e chamou pelo médico. "Dr Sheffield? É Max."  
  
"Oh, Max!" Ele gritou de trás de uma mesa, onde estava pegando alguns papeis que haviam caído no chão. "Que bom que você veio." Ele sorriu.  
  
Ao ver o sorriso dele, Max visivelmente relaxou. Se fosse algo ruim ele não estaria sorrindo. Estaria? Ela se aproximou e falou, tentando mostrar toda a calma que estava tentando juntar desde que o médico bipou. "O que é?"  
  
"Eu tenho novidades." E ao ver a expressão preocupada dela, ele somou rapidamente. "Não se preocupe. Não é nada ruim. Na verdade as noticias são muito boas." Ele foi para perto de um microscópio e mencionou para ela se juntar a ele. "Eu estava dando uma olhada no seu sangue para ver como o antídoto iria progredir, já que o vírus que você tem, ou tinha, não era nada parecido com o que eu já tinha visto e ficou muito surpreso cm o que vi." Ele mencionou para ela olhar no microscópio.  
  
O que ela viu não fez muito sentido, já que ela não era medica. Cada pequeno ser que continham o vírus estava envolto por uma camada amarela, como ela havia visto antes, mas dessa vez era diferente. O ser estava menor e parecia estar diminuindo e a camada do antídoto estava encobrindo o vírus. "O que eu estou olhando."  
  
"O vírus." Ele começou a explicar. "Está se autodestruindo, podemos dizer assim. O antídoto começou a encobrir o vírus e ele começou a diminuir, se auto-mutilando, comendo seu próprio corpo para dar espaço dentro do circulo do antídoto e como o antido está encobrindo o vírus e não vai parar até ele estar completamente envolto, o vírus vai desaparecer."  
  
"Desaparecer? Você quer dizer sumir? Deixar de existir?"  
  
"Definitivamente. Em dois, três dias no Maximo, você vai ficar completamente livre de qualquer vestígio e vai ser como se o vírus nunca tivesse existido."  
  
'Jamais vai ser como se ele nunca tivesse existido.' Ela pensou. Todo o tempo que perdeu podendo ter ficado com Logan. Todo as vezes que ela teve que manter a cabeça no lugar para não esquecer e acabar tocando e mandando Logan para um hospital jamais vai ser algo que ela possa esquecer. "Você tem certeza?"  
  
"Absoluta." Ele respondeu com tanta certeza que Max sorriu. "Volte em quatro dias para eu tirar outra amostra de sangue. Só por precaução. E ver o que aconteceu" Ele disse, terminando a conversa.  
  
"Tudo bem." Ela disse evasivamente e saiu do laboratório. Max subiu em sua bike e pedalou o mais rápido para Jam Pony e acabar com o dia logo. Quanto mais ela ficasse ocupada mais o dia demoraria a passar e ela precisava contar as novidades ao Logan.  
  
Quando ela virou a esquina na rua da Jam Pony, pode ouvir Normal gritando 'bip, bip, bip' para os pobres coitados que não conseguiam parar dez segundos para respirar. Descendo a ladeira para entrar, Normal imediatamente a viu e se aproximou gritando de onde quer que estava. "Isso é hora, mocinha?"  
  
"Eu acho que Original Cindy deve ter explicado o por quê do meu atraso." Max respondeu sem ao menos parar e olhar para ele.  
  
"Claro que sim. Você teve que ir ao médico DE NOVO" Ele disse, enfatizando as palavras. "Circulando." Ele disse para um rapaz que estava conversando, fazendo Max acabar escapando.  
  
"Ei." Original Cindy disse ao ver Max se aproximando. "E então?"  
  
"Você não faz idéia de como eu estou aliviada." Max suspirou. "Ele disse que eu estou me livrando do vírus."  
  
"Se livrando? Você quer dizer..."  
  
"Que em 4 dias não vai haver vestígios em meu corpo e vai ser como se eu nunca tivesse tido alguma coisa."  
  
"Isso é fabuloso" Original cindy exclamou.  
  
"É." Max sorriu.  
  
"Vocês duas!" Normal apareceu gritando e jogando pacotes para cada uma. "Circulando. Vocês não são pagas para ficarem conversando."  
  
"Hora de trabalhar." Original Cindy suspirou para Max.  
  
Original Cindy e Max pedalaram juntas apenas dois quarteirões quando cada uma teve que tomar seu rumo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jam Pony Fim da tarde  
  
"De jeito nenhum. Meu dia está encerrado" Max murmurou quando Normal se aproximou com alguns pacotes e levou sua bicicleta.  
  
"Alec. São seus" Normal jogou os pacotes e sumiu antes que Alec pudesse dizer ao fazer algo.  
  
"Eu já entreguei minha cota de hoje." Ele gritou, mas foi em vão, Normal já estava lançando pacotes para outros entregadores. Ele bufou e correu até Max, que estava saindo. "Ei, um pacote?"  
  
"Não mesmo. Eu estou dando o fora daqui." Ela disse sem olhar para ele.  
  
"Por quê? Grande noite com Logan? É antiético você deixar de fazer seu trabalho por uma noitada" Ele desafiou Max  
  
Ela imediatamente virou. Fúria em seus olhos. "A minha vida particular não é da sua conta. O que eu faço no meu tempo livre você não tem que se meter. Eu já entreguei tudo o que tinha hoje e para registro eu vou ver Joshua!" Ela praticamente gritou, dando um empurrão nele, o fazendo deixar cair os pacotes.  
  
"Ei. Pega leve!" Ele disse, olhando ela ir embora. "Que bicho mordeu essa garota?" ele murmurou para si mesmo.  
  
Max subiu na bicicleta ainda furiosa com Alec. Ele sempre foi irritante e infantil. Nunca mudaria. Max deveria estar acostumada com ele. Ela pedalou até o mercado mais próximo da casa de Joshua para comprar algumas coisas para ele. Assim que comprou tudo o que queria, colocou as coisas na bicicleta e pedalou até a casa dele.  
  
"Joshua" Ela chamou ao abrir a porta.  
  
"Aqui." Ele respondeu detrás de mais um quadro que estava pintando.  
  
"OI amigão." Max sorriu, colocando as coisas na mesa mais próxima. "O que está pintando?" Ela perguntou se aproximando para ver qual seria aproxima arte dele.  
  
"Você " ele respondeu. "E Logan"  
  
Max olhou a pintura, que estava apenas no começo e sorriu. "Por que nós?"  
  
"Vai ser um presente." Ele disse enquanto molhava o pincel com tinta preta. "Agora que você e Logan vão ficar ocupados eu quis dar um presente para os dois. Você gosta?" Ele se afastou um pouco para ela olhar a tela.  
  
Max sorriu mais ainda. "Está ficando lindo. Não posso esperar para ver quando ficar pronto." E nesse momento seu bip tocou e vendo o sorriso se alargar no rosto de Max, Joshua não pode segurar o comentário.  
  
"Logan" Ele disse. "Vá"  
  
Max sorriu para Joshua. "Te vejo amanhã, amigão." Ela disse indo para a porta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Você bipou?" Max perguntou suavemente, caminhando em direção a onde Logan estava. Em frente ao seu computador como sempre.  
  
"Eu já ia bipar de novo. Você não ligou de volta." Ele sorriu.  
  
"Eu estava com Joshua." Ela se abaixou e beijou os lábios dele de leve. "E já estava no caminho mesmo." Ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado dele. "Eu tenho algo para contar."  
  
Logan ficou nervoso com isso. Mesmo que ela houvesse beijado ele, e ele não tivesse, então, nenhum motivo para se preocupar, ele estava. "O que foi?"  
  
"Dr Sheffield me ligou hoje."  
  
"O medico que você foi ver por causa do vírus?" Ele sussurrou. "O que aconteceu?"  
  
"Eu fiquei com muito medo quando ele bipou." Ela sussurrou "Achando que algo estivesse errado ou que o vírus pudesse ter voltado."  
  
Logan pegou a mão dela e apertou, mas não soltando depois. "E?"  
  
Max sorriu. "Na verdade ele tinha ótimas noticias. Ele disse que em 4 dias eu vou estar completamente livre do vírus, como se ele nunca esteve em meu sistema"  
  
Logan ficou em choque por um momento. Max ficaria livre daquela maldição para sempre, sem precisarem se preocupar que possa voltar ou não. Ele olhou nos olhos de Max e sorriu. Um sorriso que fez Max derreter. Ela nunca vira tanto amor por ela em ninguém. "Isso é incrível." Ele sussurrou. "Incrível. Você vai ficar livre disso para sempre."  
  
Max acenou e apertou a mão dele, que estava segurando a sua. Logan se aproximou e a abraçou forte. A segurando como se ela pudesse sair de sua vida se ele não fizesse isso. E então colocou suas mãos no rosto dela, acariciando as bochechas com os polegares. Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos e Logan aproximou seus lábios dos dela e eles dividiram um suave e apaixonado beijo. "Eu te amo." Max disse.  
  
"Eu também." Ele sussurrou e beiju a têmpora dela. Eles ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos, até que Max se separou e olhou para ele.  
  
"Você me bipou. O que você queria?"  
  
"Eu achei algumas pistas no caso que estou trabalhando. Uma das minhas fontes me deu uma dica e eu precisava que você fosse dar entrasse em ação." Ele sorriu.  
  
"Claro." Ela sorriu também. "O que seria de você sem mim?" Ela brincou.  
  
"Eu vivo me perguntando isso." Ele disse seriamente. "Eu gostaria de saber como consegui me virar antes de você aparecer tentando roubar minha estatua."  
  
"Era uma bela estatua" Max suspirou.  
  
"O que você fez com ela?"  
  
"Eu vendi." Ela parecia bem arrependida. "Eu precisava de dinheiro e ela me rendeu uma boa nota."  
  
"Eu não me importo com ela, afinal, foi por causa daquela estatua que eu conheci você ."  
  
"Foi. Eu usei minha super visão quando fui entregar um pacote no prédio em frente ao seu e resolvi vir aqui para pega-la, mas não foi tão fácil quanto eu pensei."  
  
Logan riu um pouco ao lembra de Peter no chão. Um homem enorme derrubado por uma garota. "Foi por você ter feito as coisas que fez que eu desconfiei de quem você era."  
  
"E você tentou me seduzir." Ela adicionou.  
  
"Eu tentei." Ele disse "Mas funcionou." Ele sorriu.  
  
"Funcionou..." Ela suspirou. "mas, por mais que eu esteja gostando da conversa e da companhia, podemos voltar aos negócios?" Ela pediu. "Quanto mais rápido acabarmos, mais rápido eu vou voltar."  
  
"Conte com isso." E ele se virou para a tela do computador para explicar a Max tudo o que ela precisava fazer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Três horas depois Logan estava batucando na mesa de seu computador esperando alguma noticia de Max. Ele sabia que ela era adulta, uma máquina de matar geneticamente alterada, mas ainda assim ele se preocupava. Ela era a mulher que ele havia se apaixonado. O que ele sentia por ela era muito diferente do que o que ele sentiu por Valerie, que foi sua esposa.  
  
Max era alguém que havia tentado lhe roubar. Ele havia se apaixonado por uma ladra, literalmente, e não se arrependia disso. Por mais diferente que ela fosse de todos os seres humanos, ela era igualmente... igual. Ela poderia ser forte e independente por fora, mas por dentro era apenas uma garotinha assustada querendo amor e um lar. E logan estava mais do que disposto a dar os dois e mais ainda.  
  
Quando ele tentou seduzi-la, depois da primeira vez que se viram, de certa forma não foi uma mentira. Ele não estava tentando seduzi-la apenas para usa-la como suas pernas, mas isso seria um motivo para mantê-la por perto. Um motivo para poder vê-la sempre que quisesse e faze-la se apaixonar por ele como ele havia se apaixonado por ela.  
  
"Que bom que você está preocupado comigo." A voz de Max tirou Logan de seus pensamentos.  
  
"Max!" Ele exclamou e ficou de pé. "Eu estava preocupado. Só estava pensando... Em você para falar a verdade. Mas como você sempre diz 'eu sou adulta. Posso cuidar de mim mesma' e etc, eu não vi motivos para me preocupar."  
  
"É bom saber que você me escuta." Ela respondeu sorrindo. "Mas, se você não percebeu, eu preciso de um banho antes da gente conversar." Ela ergueu os braços, mostrando como estava imunda e fedendo.  
  
"O que aconteceu??" logan perguntou. "Deus, você está imunda."  
  
"Muito abrigada, Logan. Eu percebi..." Ela disse, indo para o banheiro. Segundos depois ele ouviu a água correndo. Sacudindo a cabeça ele foi para o quarto e arrumou a cama para ela deitar.  
  
"Você está com fome?" Ele gritou do quarto.  
  
"Você não tem idéia." Ela gritou de volta.  
  
"Eu vou fazer algo para a gente comer." Ele gritou e depois que acabou de arrumar a cama foi para a cozinha preparar algo. Ele ouviria as explicações de Max enquanto comiam. Ele arrumou a mesa, sem velas dessa vez, apenas um 'jantar' comum, apesar de ser um pouco tarde para isso e quando estava colocando a panela na mesa entre os pratos ele sentiu um cheiro de sabonete e os braços de Max passando ao redor da cintura dele. "Muito melhor" ele disse se referindo ao cheiro dela. "Agora você cheira como alguém decente."  
  
"Digamos que eu também estou aliviada." Ela sussurrou na orelha dele. "O que você fez para mim?" ela perguntou depois de beijar levemente o ombro dele.  
  
"Lasanha. Eu não fiz, só descongelei." Ele disse sinceramente, com um sorriso.  
  
"Você descongela muito bem." Ela disse cheirando o ar e sua barriga roncou. "Uo ou. Parece que a natureza chama." Ela sorriu e sentou.  
  
Logan sentou ao lado dela e a serviu. "Você vai me contar o que houve?" Ele perguntou enchendo a taça dela de vinho.  
  
"Claro." Ela respondeu colocando uma garfada de lasanha na boca.  
  
Quarenta minutos depois Max havia contado tudo o que havia acontecido e porque ela estava tão suja e fedida. E ambos haviam acabado de comer. Logan havia deixado a louça para lavar depois e as arrumas tudo também. Eles agora estavam no sofá, com Logan sentado e sua pernas sobre a mesa de centro e Max encostada no braço do sofá com as pernas por cima do colo de Logan, seus pés do outro lado do corpo dele. Logan estava massageando os pés dela e Max estava com os olhos fechados para desfrutar mais o toque.  
  
"Você vai ficar?" Ele perguntou suavemente, sabendo que apesar dela estar de olhos fechados não estava dormindo, afinal, ela quase não dormia.  
  
"Hummm.... o que...?" ela suspirou.  
  
"Essa noite. Você vai ficar?" Logan ainda estava um pouco nervoso ao perguntar, mesmo depois deles terem dormido juntos. Pedir para ela passar a noite com ele.  
  
"... claro.... o que você quiser." Ela murmurou.  
  
Logan parou de massagear os pés dela e começou a acariciar suas pernas.  
  
Max abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele. "Vamos para cama. Eu estou cansada." Ela disse no meio de um bocejo.  
  
"Está bem." Logan levantou e esticou a mão para ajudar Max a ficar de pé. Ela passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Logan e foram para o quarto. Logan beijou a têmpora de Max antes dela soltá-lo e cada um ir para seu 'lado' da cama. Logan deitou e abriu os braços para Max se aproximar. Ela deitou e colocou sua cabeça no peito dele, sentindo o cheiro que era único dele e os braços de ambos se enrolaram um no outro.  
  
"Boa noite." Max disse e então bocejou de novo.  
  
"Boa noite." Logan beijou os lábios dela de leve e em poucos minutos ambos estavam dormindo.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
No dia seguinte Logan acordou, mas estava sozinho na cama. Nem o lençol onde Max estava, estava mais quente. Ele sabia que ela não dormia muito, mas ainda assim era ruim acordar e não ter ela em seus braços.  
  
"Hei." Max disse da porta.  
  
"Hummm.... dia" Logan disse ainda sonolento.  
  
Max se aproximou e subiu na cama, colocando os braços no peito de Logan e se apoiando neles. Ela beijou os lábios dele com paixão. "Bom dia para você também." Ela sorriu.  
  
Logan colocou seus braços ao redor dela a puxando para ele. Agora Max estava completamente sobre ele, Logan acariciando suas costas. Agora ele estava bem acordado. Assim como certas partes de seu corpo. Logan passou suas mãos para a cabeça dela e a puxou para um beijo.  
  
O beijo foi suave no começo, mas logo Logan invadiu a boca de Max com sua língua e ela gemeu, invadindo a boca dele também. Línguas estavam duelando, se provando. Max se afastou o suficiente para desabotoar a camisa dele e Logan retira-la. Max parou de beijar a boca dele para percorrer seu caminho no pescoço, descendo pela garganta e beijando o peito dele.  
  
Logan a puxou novamente de volta para seus lábios e eles inverteram as posições. Ele colocou sua mão na coxa de Max subindo pelo corpo dela, levando a camiseta que ela vestia junto. Logo isso se juntou a camisa dele no chão. "Você vai se atrasar" Ele sussurrou entre seus beijos.  
  
"Que se dane. Original Cindy vai cuidar disso." Ela sussurrou e sorriu para ele.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jam Pony  
  
"Eu vou começar a descontar do seu salário esses atrasos, mocinha" Normal gritou por detrás da mesa de entrega.  
  
"O que você quiser, Normal." Max respondeu sarcástica enquanto se dirigia para seu armário. Quando ela estava terminando de guardar suas coisas, Original Cindy apareceu.  
  
"Finalmente. Deus, Logan deve ser muito bom de cama." Original Cindy exclamou. "Ultimamente ninguém consegue tirar esse sorriso do seu rosto." Ela sorriu para a amiga. "Nem mesmo Alec." Acrescentou. "Você vai precisar escrever um livro de desculpas para Original cindy. Ela não sabe mais o que inventar para normal lagar do seu pé."  
  
"Desculpe." Max disse e fechou o armário. "É que... Sei lá. Parece que eu não consigo passar tempo suficiente com Logan." Ela suspirou e nesse momento a televisão da Jam Pony parou de transmitir sua programação e mudou para a transmissão de Eyes Only.  
  
Todos pararam para ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer dessa vez e Max, como sempre também parou. Bem, apesar de não poder ver Logan, ela ao menos podia ver seus olhos. 'que bobagem' Max pensou. 'pare de pensar nele um minuto ao menos.'  
  
Depois que a transmissão acabou e Normal voltou ao seu humor diário, começou a gritar ao redor da Jam Pony. "Bip, bip, bip, pessoal! Os pacotes não vão se entregar sozinhos!" e jogou dois pacotes para Max e Original Cindy.  
  
"Te vejo depois." Max disse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
No fim do dia, quando já haviam entregado dezenas de pacotes (Mas para Normal nunca era o suficiente) Original Cindy parou Max, enquanto elas pegavam as coisas do armário. "Você vai ao Crash hoje? Você e o riquinho podem se encontrar lá" Original Cindy pensou por um momento e sorriu. "Ou você prefere ficar sozinha com ele?"  
  
"Não. Está tudo bem." Max sorriu. "Eu vou ligar para Logan e ver se ele pode me encontrar lá." Ela disse e foi até o telefone. Após três toques a voz de Logan soou.  
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Ei, o que você acha de chutar alguns traseiros hoje?" Max perguntou com um sorriso em sua voz.  
  
"Eu não sei. Você precisa pegar algum bandido?" Ele sorriu.  
  
"Mais ou menos. O que você acha de me encontrar no Crash?" Ela esperou silenciosamente pela resposta dele.  
  
"Claro. Mas você só está querendo me ver arrasar com Alec, não é?"  
  
"Ver qualquer um arrasar com Alec seria um prazer." Ela riu. "Então, você vai?"  
  
"claro. Desde quando eu digo um não para um encontro??"  
  
"Eu não... eu não lembro de você em algum encontro." Ela sorriu ao ouvir a risada de Logan do outro lado da linha.  
  
"Só porque depois que eu te conheci não quis sair com mais ninguém. Eu pensava de mais em você para arranjar algum encontro."  
  
"Estou feliz em ouvir isso." Ela viu Original Cindy acenando da porta e Normal gritando que o expediente havia acabado e estava mandando todo mundo embora para ele mesmo poder ir para casa. "Eu tenho que ir. Eu só vou passar no Joshua para ver se está tudo bem e vou para o Crash. Você vai estar lá?"  
  
"Com certeza."  
  
"Tudo bem. Até mais." Max disse e acrescentou "Eu te amo" antes de ouvir a mesma resposta e desligar  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crash  
  
Logan estava sentado com Sky numa mesa perto do bilhar. Alec e Original Cindy haviam ido pegar as bebidas. Pela quarta vez ele olhou o relógio, esperando que Max chegasse logo, afinal, ele só estava ali por causa dela. Quando ele levantou os olhos do relógio, pegou Max se aproximando. "Oi" ele disse ao ficar de pé.  
  
"Oi." Ela respondeu com um sorriso maior que o dele e Logan se aproximou para dar um beijo nela, mas parou a milímetros dos lábios de Max.  
  
"Tudo bem com isso?"  
  
"Oh, por favor." Ela murmurou e o beijo suavemente. "Você não precisa pedir para me beijar. Mesmo em publico. Principalmente em publico. Você pode me chamar do que quiser, mas eu quero mostrar que estamos juntos." E o beijou de novo, só que dessa vez mais demoradamente.  
  
"O show começou." Eles ouviram a voz de Alec ao fundo e se separaram.  
  
Max fez uma careta desobediente. "Não enche." E pegou a mão de Logan para ele sentar ao lado dela. Original Cindy, com um sorriso, colocou os copos e a jarra de cerveja na mesa e sentou ao lado de Sky.  
  
Eles ficaram conversando por um tempo, Max e Logan aconchegados um no outro. Logan estava com um braço por cima dos ombros de Max e a outra mão entrelaçado com uma dela. Quando Sketchy chegou, Sky o desafiou para uma partida de bilhar.  
  
"E você , Logan? Aceita uma partida?" Alec desafiou depois que os outros haviam acabado.  
  
"Eu não sei, Alec. Você sabe o que aconteceu da ultima vez." Ela disse lembrando do ultimo jogo, antes de Max dizer que estava curada do vírus.  
  
"O que? Você acha que eu não posso te vencer?" Ele perguntou incrédulo.  
  
"Tudo bem. Eu só estava tentando te ajudar a sair dessa, mas já que você insiste..." Logan disse e começou a se afastar de Max, mas ela segurou a mão dele.  
  
"Eu posso te dar um incentivo, não que você precise, mas algo que você vai apreciar." Ela sorriu maliciosa.  
  
"Estou ouvindo." Ele sorriu também.  
  
"Cada bola que você acertar vai valer um beijo." Ela sussurrou.  
  
"Humm, me parece um incentivo e tanto." Ele sussurrou de volta. "Selinho ou de língua?" ele perguntou tentado fazer cara de sério, como se estivesse negociando com um de seus contatos. "Aqui ou em casa?"  
  
Max não pode impedir uma gargalhada. "Selinho." E riu de novo ao ver a carranca dele. "Espere o melhor quando chegarmos em casa." Ela sussurrou mais baixo ainda na orelha dele, mordendo de leve o lóbulo e então lhe deu um rápido beijo nos lábios.  
  
"Vocês vão ficar ai se agarrando ou Logan pode vir jogar?" Alec exclamou, enjoado com a cena diante dele.  
  
Logan pegou seu taco e ficou ao lado de Alec. "Eu deixo você começar."  
  
"Não, não, não. A honra é sua. Você começa."  
  
Logan encolheu os ombros "Tudo bem" e deu a primeira tacada, acertando quatro bolas de uma vez. Ele olhou para Max, para ver se ela estava olhando. Ela estava de pé, ao lado de Original Cindy com um copo de cerveja na mão e quando viu Logan olhar para ela, Max mostrou quatro dedos, mostrando que estava contando. Um sorriu para o outro.  
  
Original Cindy viu a cena e olhou espantada para Max. "O que diabos acabou de acontecer aqui??"  
  
Max riu e olhou para sua amiga. "Eu fiz uma aposta com ele. Cada bola que acertasse iria ganhar um beijo."  
  
"Isso é trapaça, não é? Eu quero dizer, dizer algo assim, até eu ganharia." Ela sorriu para sua amiga.  
  
"Tecnicamente, não é trapaça. Ou você esqueceu as habilidades de Alec?"  
  
"É. Você está certo. Todos saem ganhando." Original Cindy riu. "Principalmente Logan"  
  
Max também riu e olhou de volta para Logan, que estava mostrando nove dedos para ela. Max revirou os olhos e gritou. "Ok, eu vi." Ela tomou um gole da cerveja. "Não esqueça que você não vai ser o único beneficiado."  
  
Ele sorriu para ela e lhe mandou um beijo, fazendo Max sorris mais. Ele movimentou a boca dizendo um 'Eu te amo', que Max entendeu.  
  
"Eu também," Ela disse alto e fez cara feia quando Alec empurrou Logan para faze-lo prestar atenção no jogo.  
  
Algum tempo depois, Max se aproximou de um Logan muito sorridente com uma caneca de cerveja na mão e entregou a ele. "Belo jogo." Ela sorriu.  
  
"Bem, você sabe. Com o incentivo adequado, nunca se sabe." Ele esticou a mão para pegar a caneca e tocou nos dedos dela. Sorrindo, ele olhou para Max. "Nada com o que se preocupar dessa vez." Ele disse, lembrando de alguns dias atrás.  
  
"Nada." Ela repetiu e tirou a caneca de volta de mão dele para coloca-la na mesa e quando voltou, passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou com paixão. Em meio segundo suas línguas estavam se provando e Logan colocou os braços ao redor da cintura dela para segura-la mais perto. Max enfiou os dedos nos cabelos dele, puxando sua cabeça mais próxima da dela, como se fosse possível.  
  
"Qual é a desses dois?" Sketchy perguntou, rindo do que estava vendo. "Não que eu esteja reclamando."  
  
"Você não preferem um quarto?" Alec disse ficando ao lado deles.  
  
Ao ouvi-lo tão perto, Logan e Max, relutantemente, se separaram. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e os lábios inchados. Eles olharam embaraçados para Alec e Max abaixou a cabeça enquanto Logan limpou a garganta e disse "Talvez mais tarde." E pegou a mão de Max para sentarem.  
  
"Você arrasa, Boo." Original Cindy sussurrou e Max ficou mais vermelha ainda.  
  
"Isso acaba com a divida?" Max perguntou então para Logan.  
  
"Não." Ele reclamou. "Sua divida foi uma coisa, aquele beijo foi outra." Ele tentou ficar sério, mas acabou sorrindo e beijando Max de leve nos lábios. Ela apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele e suspirou. Estava tudo muito bom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cobertura Mais tarde naquele dia.  
  
"Max? Nós chegamos" Logan disse ao abrir a porta da cobertura, com muita dificuldade já que estava praticamente carregando Max o caminho todo. Ele fechou a porta com o pé e carregou Max até o quarto, onde a colocou na cama. Max havia bebido mais do que devia e agora não estava se agüentando em pé.  
  
"... Logan..." Max murmurou.  
  
"Sim, querida, estou aqui." Logan sussurrou no ouvido dela. Ao esperar por uma resposta e não receber nenhuma, ele tirou os sapatos e o casaco dela. Ele, com muito esforço, puxou o cobertor e tentou colocar Max debaixo dele, mas Max não estava ajudando nem um pouco. "Max? Max, meu bem, você precisa me ajudar. Eu não.." Ele parou de falar ao tentar mais uma vez levanta-la. "... consigo fazer isso sozinho."  
  
"... vá embora...." ela murmurou. "... me deixe dormir...."  
  
Logan suspirou e ficou de pé. "Ótimo. O que você quiser." Ela suspirou novamente e tirou o próprio casaco e sapatos e foi para a sala. Logan sentou no sofá e ligou a tv, não esperando ver alguma coisa, já que provavelmente só estaria passando algum filme antigo, pré-pulso. Mas ele acabou dormindo, ainda vestido e do jeito que estava sentado no sofá.  
  
"Logan?" Max sussurrou algumas horas depois, ao acordar na cama de Logan, mas não o encontrando lá. Ela não podia gritar. Sua cabeça estava rodando e doendo e o máximo que poderia fazer era sussurrar. "Logan?" ela o chamou de novo.  
  
Ao se aproximar do sofá, viu Logan dormindo e aparentemente dormindo mal. Ele estava com a cabeça caída para o lado e uma mão segurando o controle da tv. Ele parecia tranqüilo, mas se ficasse ali por mais tempo, suas costas iriam mata-lo pela manhã. "Meu bem?" Max sussurrou na orelha dele.  
  
Logan suspirou e se mexeu um pouco.  
  
"Logan" Max chamou de novo e dessa vez passou a mão no cabelo dele também.  
  
"... Sim..." ele disse abrindo os olhos.  
  
"Ei." Ela sorriu. "Você não estava na cama comigo. Bom, aparentemente nem eu estava completamente na cama" ela murmurou meio que para si mesma.  
  
Logan esfregou os olhos e se endireitou no sofá. "Você desmaiou em cima de mim" ele disse com seu tom de voz normal, mas isso fez Max fazer cara feia e colocar as mãos na cabeça.  
  
"Mais baixo, por favor." Ela sussurrou.  
  
"Se você está assim agora, não quero nem imaginar como vai estar pela manhã..." ele puxou Max para se sentar ao lado dele e tirou as mãos dela de sua cabeça para por as suas e começou a massageá-la. "Você quer alguma coisa para a dor?" ele sussurrou.  
  
"Oh, por favor." Ela sussurrou de volta. Logan deu um beijo em sua têmpora antes de levantar. Em menos de um minuto ele voltou com um copo de água e alguns comprimidos, que Max engoliu todos de uma vez. "É melhor você tomar um banho frio."  
  
Max olhou para ele com descrença. "Com certeza..." ela sussurrou sarcástica. Ela ficou de pé cuidadosamente, com Logan a ajudando. "Eu vou deitar. Você vem?"  
  
"Claro." Ele respondeu e a seguiu. No quarto ele trocou de roupa enquanto Max trocava a dela. Ela pegou uma camiseta de Logan e vestiu.  
  
"Eu vou trazer algumas roupas para cá na próxima vez que eu vier." Ela murmurou deitando debaixo da coberta.  
  
Logan sorriu e deitou também. "Seria uma boa idéia." E a beijou suavemente nos lábios após abraça-la e se ajeitar na cama. "Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou e fechou os olhos.  
  
".... também...." ela murmurou e em segundos estava dormindo. Logan demorou um pouco mais e até que isso acontecesse, ele ficou olhando Max dormir.  
  
Ela era tão linda. A mulher mais linda que ele já havia visto. Bem, em parte isso era graças a sua genética alterada, mas para ele não importava. Nunca importou. Ninguém escolhia por quem iria se apaixonar. E com ele não poderia ser diferente. Quem diria que ele se apaixonaria por uma máquina de matar, ladra, geneticamente alterada. E que ela se apaixonaria por ele também. A vida era boa. O mundo poderia estar destruído, mas para Logan e vida era muito boa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cobertura do logan Dia seguinte.  
  
Ao sentir Max se movendo perto dele, Logan abriu os olhos lentamente e procurou por ela. "Max?" ela murmurou ainda sonolento.  
  
"O que?" ela murmurou também.  
  
Logan abriu os olhos completamente e olhou para Max, que estava com a cabeça no travesseiro dele com uma mão por baixo do rosto e o outro braço ao redor da cintura de Logan, sua mão acariciando a barriga dele. Ele sorriu para ela. "Sua cabeça ainda dói?"  
  
"Dói." Ela murmurou, com os olhos fechados.  
  
"Você quer alguma coisa?" ele murmurou, não querendo realmente sair de perto do contato dela.  
  
"... não..." ela suspirou, chegando mais perto, agora sua cabeça estava no espaço entre o ombro e pescoço de Logan. "Não quero que você se afaste agora." Max estava com os olhos fechados e ficou quieta por tanto tempo que Logan achou que ela tivesse dormido de volta, mas assim que esse pensamento passou por sua cabeça, ela abriu os olhos "Eu vou tomar um banho."  
  
"Tá." Ele sussurrou e lhe deu um suave beijo nos lábios. "Eu vou fazer o café." Ao ver o rosto desapontado de Max ele levantou a sobrancelha. "O que foi."  
  
Max suspirou. "Eu achei que você fosse se oferecer para esfregar minhas costas..."  
  
Logan riu e imediatamente se arrependeu. Max ainda estava com dor de cabeça e provavelmente muita dor. "Se você me convidar..."  
  
"Desde quando você precisa de convite?" ela murmurou e subiu na cama de novo, beijando Logan furiosamente. "Isso é o suficiente?" ela sorriu.  
  
"Você sabe como seduzir um homem." Ele disse, levantando e a seguindo no banheiro.  
  
"Só você." Ela respondeu.  
  
Max pegou suas roupas que ela guardava como reserva para quando logan a mandava para alguma 'missão' e ela precisava se trocar, antes de entrar enquanto Logan ligava o chuveiro. Max só precisava deixar lá algumas roupas para dormir. Ela colocou suas coisas no balcão e entrou no chuveiro, onde Logan já estava. E eles realmente tomaram banho.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cobertura do Logan Mais tarde, depois que Max terminou seu turno na Jam Pony e foi visitar Joshua.  
  
"Logan." Max chamou abrindo a porta. "Cheguei" Ela entrou e fechou a porta. Logan não havia respondido ainda e quando ela se dirigiu para a cozinha, ouviu vozes. Uma era de Logan e a outra ela não reconheceu, mas era de uma mulher. "Logan?" ela chamou ao entrar na cozinha e vê-lo conversando alegremente com uma mulher. Ela estava de costas para Max, então ela não pode ver o rosto da visita.  
  
"Oh, ei, Max." Logan sorriu e levantou para dar um leve beijo nos lábios dela. Ao mesmo tempo em que Logan falou, a mulher se virou e ficou de pé junto com Logan.  
  
"Oi." Ela disse depois que se separaram. Logan pegou a mão dela e a puxou para perto da mesa.  
  
"Essa é Tina, uma colega da faculdade. Tina, essa é Max, minha namorada." Max não pode impedir de atirar um olhar para Logan ao ouvi-lo falar isso. Era a primeira vez que pensava dessa maneira. Ela nunca havia pensado nele como namorado. Mas, sinceramente? Era bom ouvir. A além do mais isso fazia com que ela não tentasse nenhuma gracinha para cima de Logan, ou a coisa ia ficar preta.  
  
Isso não era ciúmes. Não mesmo. Ela estava apenas..... cuidando de seu território. Tudo bem.... isso não colava. Ela estava com ciúmes. Muito. Chegar na casa de Logan e encontra-lo com outra mulher se divertindo não era bem a imagem que Max gostaria de ver...  
  
"Oi." Max esticou a mão e cumprimentou Tina.  
  
"Prazer em conhece-la. Eu estava muito ansiosa para isso. Logan não parava de falar em você." Ela sorriu docemente.  
  
"Espero que sejam coisas boas." Ela sorriu.  
  
"Pode ter certeza que eram." Logan disse. "Tina está de passagem por Seattle e parou para dar um oi." Ele sentou e mencionou para que Max sentasse ao lado dele.  
  
"Vocês pareciam estar se divertindo." Max comentou.  
  
"Nós estávamos apenas lembrando os tempos da faculdade." Tina disse  
  
"Eu e Richard vivíamos brigando por causa dela." Logan olhou para Max. "É claro que eu sempre ganhava."  
  
Max bufou e sorriu ao mesmo tempo. "O mesmo convencido de sempre..."  
  
Tina riu e Logan logo se juntou. "Você não muda mesmo." Ela disse. "Richard era apaixonado por mim. Logan era, digamos, o mulherengo na escola. Quando ele soube que Richard, um cara que ele não gostava nenhum pouco, estava a fim de mim e eu estava gostando dele, começou a disputar minha atenção com ele. E vou ser sincera, a sedução de Logan é quase imbatível."  
  
"Não me diga..." Max disse ao lembrar de como ele havia tentado seduzi-la e Logan fez uma careta.  
  
"Mas no fim das contas Richard venceu."  
  
"Só porque eu desisti." Logan cortou.  
  
"Com certeza." Tina disse e se aproximou de Max. "Não vamos baixar o ego dele."  
  
"Eu ouvi isso." Logan queixou-se e Max riu. Ela estava começando a gostar dessa garota e quando Tina mostrou o anel de casamento, Max gostou dela mais ainda.  
  
"De Richard."  
  
"Então, o garanhão aqui não conseguiu o que queria? Quais são as possibilidades?" Max disse analisando o anel.  
  
"Não deboche." Logan reclamou. "Se eu tivesse ganhado não estaria com você hoje, estaria?" Ele olhou seriamente para Max. "E eu não era apaixonado por ela, o que é uma grande diferença aqui."  
  
Max sorriu para ele e apertou sua mão. "Você tem razão."  
  
"Eu acho melhor ir. Richard vai se preocupar." Tina disse após Max e Logan ficarem se olhando por varios segundos sem dizer nada. Ela sabia que estava na hora de dar o fora porque esses dois tinham muito que 'fazer'. "Foi um prazer conhece-la, Max"  
  
"Igualmente" Max respondeu.  
  
"Eu te levo até a porta." Logan sugeriu e caminhou com ela. Max ficou onde estava.  
  
"Você tem sorte." Tina disse quando Logan abriu a porta. "Max parece ser uma boa garota."  
  
"Ela é." Logan disse com orgulho.  
  
"Cuide dela. Você parece muito apaixonado, Logan." Tina sorriu. "Isso não acontece muitas vezes. Você tem que se considerar sortudo se acontecer uma vez." Ela suspirou e mexeu no anel de casamento. "Eu sei disso."  
  
"Eu sei." Logan sorriu e fechou a porta quando ela saiu.  
  
"Então, você não era fácil, huh?" Max sorriu quando ele entrou na cozinha. "Por quê isso não me surpreende?"  
  
"Você não é nenhum pouco engraçada." Logan resmungou. Deu a volta por trás da mesa e colocou as mãos no pescoço de Max, massageando. "Mas eu fazia sucesso."  
  
"Hummm.... mas não foi por isso que eu estou aqui." Ela murmurou.  
  
"Eu sei." Ele abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou na orelha dela. "Mas você sabe como eu sou um bom sedutor." E beijou seu lóbulo.  
  
"... uhun... eu sei." Ela murmurou. Logan parou de massagear os ombros dela e sentou ao lado de Max.  
  
"Eu estive pensando..."  
  
"Oh ou" Max interrompeu.  
  
"Será que eu posso falar?" Ele disse tentando fazer uma voz de quem estava ofendido pela interrupção e com o aceno de Max e o esforço dela para não rir ele continuou. "Eu estive pensando sobre a gente viajar no fim de semana."  
  
"Viajar? Para onde?"  
  
"A cabana dos meus pais. O que você acha? Passar dois dias no campo sem se preocupar com mais nada." E acrescentou rapidamente. "É uma viagem de férias, eu prometo. Nada de algum caso que você só ficara sabendo quando chegarmos." Lembrando de ultima vez que ele fez isso e deixou Max furiosa, acrescentando as convulsões dela que não ajudaram nenhum pouco. "E suas convulsões? Você não teve mais nenhuma, não é?"  
  
"Não. Não se preocupe. Eu estou tomando as pílulas todos os dias por precaução."  
  
"Ótimo. Se as suas acabarem você sabe que tem mais aqui, não é?" Ele perguntou preocupado.  
  
"Logan, não se preocupe." Max ficou de pé e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos dele, acariciando onde tocava. "Eu estou bem. Á muito tempo que não tenho convulsões." Ela disse e o beijou.  
  
"Está bem. Mas qualquer coisa, eu disse QUALQUER coisa, me avise." Logan disse colocando suas mãos no rosto dela.  
  
"Está bem" Max sorriu e beijou o dedão dele quando Logan o passou pelos contornos dos lábios dela. "E sobre a viagem?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dois dias depois  
  
Na estrada  
  
6:45 am.  
  
Logan e Max acordaram cedo para pegarem a estrada cedo e conseqüentemente chegarem cedo ao seu destino. Max havia dormido na casa dele, depois de levar bastante coisa pata lá, como roupa, alguns objetos pessoais e outras coisas. Já que ela estava passando mais tempo com ele mesmo, então era melhor estar preparada.  
  
Asha iria ficar de olho no apartamento de Logan enquanto eles estivessem fora e Original Cindy iria ficar com a casa toda para ela e poder se divertir com alguma garota. Iria ser um final de semana perfeito.  
  
Max iria ficar com Logan dois dias inteiros sem nada com o que se preocupar. Sem precisar roubar ou invadir algum lugar durante a noite por causa de Eyes Only ou porque Alec se meteu em encrenca e precisa de dinheiro. Dois dias para se divertir na cama ou fora dela. Max sorriu a esse pensamento. Logan deveria sugerir mais vezes um passeio como esse.  
  
"Max?" Logan chamou pela terceira vez, dessa vez gritando. Max estava perdida em algum mundo alternativo e que sem duvida era um lugar bom porque ela estava sorrindo o tempo todo.  
  
"Não precisa gritar. Eu estou do seu lado." Ela fez careta.  
  
"Seu corpo sim, mas sua mente estava a milhões de quilômetros de distancia." Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. "Pensando em que?"  
  
"Nada demais. Só estou ansiosa por esse fim de semana."  
  
"Eu também." Ele pegou a mão de Max e apertou. Max olhou para ele e sorriu.  
  
Duas horas depois eles estavam chegando á Harvey Paradise, que, antigamente costumava ser um paraíso, mas depois do mundo ser destruído, como qualquer outro lugar, esse não era mais um 'paraíso', mas pelo menos era um lugar agradável para passar as férias.  
  
Logan parou o carro em frente a pequena cabana com um grande gramado ao redor e uma vista fabulosa ao lado esquerdo que dava para os lagos e Max não pode suprimir uma exclamação.  
  
"É lindo." Ela sorriu e olhou para Logan  
  
"É. Eu adorava vir aqui quando era criança." Ele sorriu. E saiu do carro dando a volta para ajudar Max a sair.  
  
"Obrigada." Ela suspirou. "Dois dias de beleza e paz. Incrível, não?"  
  
Logan e abraçou e a beijou. "E só nos dois." Ele disse assim que se separaram e antes de se beijarem de novo.  
  
Max passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, enfiando seus dedos em seu cabelo e puxando a cabeça de Logan para mais perto da sua, aprofundando o beijo. Logo suas línguas estavam se explorando. Max gemeu na boca de Logan e ele sorriu nos lábios dela. Max começou a tirar a jaqueta de Logan enquanto, com dificuldade, tentavam entrar na cabana. Ela desabotoava a camisa dele enquanto Logan tirava o casaco dela e logo estavam no chão.  
  
Tirando suas roupas e se acariciando, Max e Logan chegaram no quarto e Max não pode deixar de comentar como a cama era enorme.  
  
"Mas só vamos precisar de uma parte dela." Logan disse e deitou sobre Max. Ele a beijava enquanto suas mãos a exploravam como se fosse a primeira vez, enquanto Max acaricia e apertava os músculos nos costas de Logan.  
  
"Já estou amando essas pequenas férias." Max murmurou.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Você está com fome?" Logan murmurou no ouvido de Max ao ouvir o barulho que a barriga dela fazia.  
  
"Diabos... sim." Ela resmungou e então riu e se aconchegou mais á Logan. "Eu não quero levantar." Ela resmungou.  
  
"Eu posso trazer aqui." Ele a beijou.  
  
"Não.... Nós comemos e vamos dar uma volta." Ela olhou para ele. "Tudo bem para você?"  
  
"Claro." Logan respondeu, colocou seu exoesqueleto e ficou de pé. Max suspirou e levantou também. Colocando uma camiseta de Logan ela o seguiu na cozinha, que era apenas um balcão a separando da sala.  
  
"Quer ajuda?" Ela sentou e pegou um biscoito.  
  
"Não precisa." Ele sorriu para Max. "Você só vai desfrutar tudo. Férias, lembra?"  
  
"Você também está de férias." Ela respondeu.  
  
"Eu sei, mas fui eu que convidei você , então, fim de discussão." Ele disse e jogou o pano de prato nela. Max riu ao desviar da 'arma' de Logan. "Vem aqui." Ele disse.  
  
Max deu a volta no balcão e o encarou. "Você pode ser mais alto e ser homem, mas ainda assim eu sou uma assassina geneticamente alterada." Ela sussurrou olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Seus olhos castanhos encarando os azuis de Logan.  
  
Logan colocou uma mão atrás da cabeça de Max enquanto a outra foi para as costas dela e a puxou para um beijo, longo e profundo. Max soltou o nó do roupão dele e o abraçou por dentro. Ela subiu as mãos até seus ombros e derrubou o roupão de Logan no chão.  
  
"Você acha que seu pai vai se importar se fizermos isso no balcão?" Max sussurrou.  
  
"Quem se importa com o que ele acha?" ele murmurou e tirou a camisa que Max vestia.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Isso é incrível." Max suspirou. Ela e Logan resolveram dar uma volta no bosque e estavam caminhando de mãos dadas pelo trecho que levava á cachoeira. "É tão bom poder passar o tempo com você." Ela sorriu para Logan e o beijou rapidamente.  
  
"Com certeza." Ele suspirou após beija-la. "Nós devemos sair mais vezes."  
  
"Devemos." Max soltou a mão dele e passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Logan. "Mas, sinceramente, eu não me importo." Ela parou e olhou para ele. "Só de poder te tocar já é uma maravilha. Eu estou satisfeita em poder te abraçar, pegar sua mão e te beijar sem você correr o risco de morrer."  
  
Logan colocou uma mão no rosto dela, acariciando sua bochecha. "Eu também estou muito feliz por isso. Mas, Max, isso é passado. Já acabou. Eu não quero ficar voltando nesse tópico sempre e sempre." Ele a beijou suavemente. "Eu te amo. Eu estou aqui com você e não quero pensar em quando não podia chegar perto de você . Eu não quero ficar pensando nisso. E espero que você não fique também."  
  
Max abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. "Eu sei." Ela mordeu o lábio, tentando conter o nervosismo. "É que... eu não sei.... eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso. Toda vez que eu penso em você, vejo você, ou qualquer coisa relacionada a gente eu lembro do vírus, da Manticore, de todos os transgênicos que eu soltei e..."  
  
"Max" Logan levantou a cabeça dela para que olhasse para ele e viu que ela estava chorando. "Oh, Max" Ele a abraçou forte, tentando consola-la.  
  
"É que... eu não sei por quê me sinto assim."  
  
"Você acha que só porque finalmente estamos juntos algo vai acontecer e vai nos separar. Isso não vai acontecer, Max. Não sem a gente lutar antes." Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela. "Eu te amo e não vou deixar nada acontecer."  
  
Max o apertou mais ainda. Ela estava comovida pelas palavras de Logan. Ela não entendia como alguém poderia ama-la tanto. Ela nem era uma pessoa de verdade. Ela havia sido criada num laboratório para ser um soldado perfeito, não um ser humano capaz de amar. Mas ela amava Logan tanto ou mais do que ele a amava. "Eu te amo também."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jam Pony segunda-feira  
  
Max finalmente chegou na hora que deveria no trabalho. Normal a olhou curto como sempre, mesmo chegando ela chegando cedo ou não. Por sorte ele estava pegando no pé de alguns desocupados que estavam conversando. Ela foi até seu armário guardar suas coisas e encontrou Original Cindy.  
  
"Oi, Boo." Cindy a cumprimentou. "Como foi seu fim de semana? Espera, espera." Ela disse rapidamente levantando uma mão para parar Max com o que quer que ela fosse dizer. "Que pergunta mais boba! Você nem voltou para casa." Ela riu. "Deve ter sido muito bom." E murmurou. "Vocês nem devem ter saído da cama..."  
  
"Pelo contrario." Max murmurou também. "Nós quase nem ficamos nela." E sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
Original Cindy riu com o olhar que Max lhe deu. Deve ter sido realmente muito bom.  
  
Normal se aproximou das duas e jogou um pacote para cada. "Vocês vão ficar o dia todo conversando? Os pacotes não vão se entregar sozinhos. Vocês não são pagas para ficar a toa." E se afastou, jogando um pacote para outro entregador.  
  
"Dá para acreditar nisso?" Original Cindy resmungou. "A gente acaba de chegar e ele já está reclamando."  
  
"Você já deveria estar acostumada." Max sorriu enquanto andava com Cindy até onde estavam suas bicicletas. "Te vejo depois." Ela disse e subiu em sua bicicleta.  
  
"Almoço?" Original Cindy perguntou também subindo em sua bicicleta. "Ou você vai estar ocupada com o riquinho?"  
  
Max sorriu e começou a pedalar enquanto gritava por cima de seu ombro. "Na mosca."  
  
"Na mosca." Murmurou Original Cindy para si mesma. "Ela acertou na loteria, isso sim."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Na casa de Joshua  
  
Max abriu a porta e chamou por Joshua ao entrar e não obteve resposta imediata. "Joshua, eu cheguei." Ela disse novamente e foi até a 'sala de pintar' de onde Joshua nunca saia. Ele estava concentrando em um de seus quadros, como sempre e Max colocou a sacola que carregava na mesa mais próxima. "Oi amigão." Ela sorriu.  
  
"Oi amiguinha." Ele respondeu mal tirando os olhos de sua pintura.  
  
"Como está indo seu quadro?" Ela se aproximou e esticou o pescoço para olhar, mas Joshua entrou na frente dela para tapar sua visão.  
  
"Surpresa." Ele disse e a empurrou suavemente para outro lado, de onde ela não poderia ver nada.  
  
"Tudo bem." Ela sorriu. "Max agora eu estou curiosa. Não demore para terminar, está bem?" Ela falou com uma voz cheia de curiosidade. Deveria ser algo especial e importante para ele não querer que ela visse. "Eu tenho que ir. Prometi almoçar com Logan hoje."  
  
"Logan e Max. Max parece bem feliz." Joshua disse.  
  
"Max está. Muito, muito feliz, Joshua. Mais do que você pode imaginar."  
  
"Eu não preciso imaginar. Eu vejo."  
  
Max sorriu para ele. Sua felicidade estava tão visível assim? Melhor, assim todo mundo via como ela estava se sentindo. Ela nunca havia se sentindo assim com ninguém. Logan era a melhor coisa que havia acontecido em sua vida. Sem querer minimizar as outras coisas boas que haviam acontecido, mas nada a vazia se sentir do jeito que ela se sentia com Logan. "Te vejo depois."  
  
Max subiu em sua bicicleta e se dirigiu para o apartamento de Logan. Ela não conseguia tirar o fim de semana de sua cabeça. Durante todas as suas entregas ela estava meio fora de área. Enquanto as pessoas assinavam a entrega ela ficava pensando no tempo que ela e Logan tinham passado em frente a lareira, ou quando eles estavam tomando vinha na varanda, ou quando Logan roubava um beijo. Havia tantos momentos bons que ela gostaria de ter gravado segundo por segundo e deixar guardado pelo resto da vida. Ela nem precisou mencionar isso á Logan, porque aparentemente, ele estava pensando na mesma coisa. Ele havia comentado como estava arrependido de ter esquecido a câmera junto com outra coisa que fez Max congelar.  
  
"Droga!" Logan havia se queixado.  
  
"O que foi?" Max sorriu olhando para ele enquanto puxava a linha do anzol e mostrava um peixe enorme para ele.  
  
"Eu esqueci a filmadora..." ele pareceu bastante arrependido. "eu queria ter filmado todo esse fim de semana, assim nossos filhos poderiam ver."  
  
Max não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Ele estava falando de filhos? Ele queria ter filhos com ela? Ele estava pensando num futuro assim para eles? Ela teve vontade de chorar. Ela não fazia idéia de que Logan queria uma família com ela e isso a deixou emocionada.  
  
Apesar dela ter sentido que foram minutos, haviam passado apenas alguns segundos e antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa Logan a ajudou a tirar o peixe do anzol e a beijou profundamente, fazendo Max esquecer qualquer outro pensamento, até mesmo o que estava fazendo.  
  
Ao lembrar disso, Max suspirou e sorriu. Ela também queria uma vida com ele. Ela estava apaixonada demais por Logan para pensar nele somente como 'namorado'. Ele era muito mais para ela do que a pessoa com quem ela estava dormindo.  
  
Mas Max esqueceu esses pensamentos quando o prédio de Logan se aproximou. Ela guardou a bicicleta na garagem e entrou no elevador. Quando mais se aproximava da cobertura, maior era preparava seu sorriso. Ela até poderia imaginar a cena. Logan havia preparado algo como se fosse um jantar romântico. Só não haveria velas, já que era muito cedo e estava claro demais. A não ser que ele tivesse fechado as janelas.  
  
Ela não bateu na porta, apenas entrou como sempre e procurou por Logan. Ela não queria chamá-lo. Queria aparecer de surpresa e quando o viu na cozinha, de costas para a porta, ela se certificou de que ele não estivesse com nada nas mãos e entrou silenciosa como a gata que ela tinha em seu DNA.  
  
"Eu posso sentir seu cheiro." Ele sorriu e disse antes que ela pudesse toca- lo.  
  
Ela sorriu. "Droga." E o abraçou por trás. "Eu espero que isso seja um elogio." Ela sussurrou beijando o pescoço dele.  
  
"Pode ter certeza que é." ele murmurou desfrutando o contato. "Você tem um cheiro delicioso."  
  
Max sorriu. "Você também. Por isso eu passei a mão no seu perfume." Ela revelou.  
  
"Oh, então foi você ?" ele disse com falsa surpresa. "Você me fez comprar um vidro novinho e o outro estava quase cheio. E eles são bem caros." Ele sussurrou, virando e passando os braços pela cintura dela.  
  
"Poe na conta." Ela sussurrou também e eles se beijaram. "Eu senti sua falta." Ela disse quando se separaram em busca de ar, apesar de ser apenas algumas horas que eles não se viam. Mas ela havia sido sincera.  
  
"Eu também." Ele disse enquanto beijada o lóbulo dela, sussurrando em sua orelha ao mesmo tempo. Max havia colocado suas mãos na cintura dele, por dentro da camisa e Logan, apesar das mãos delas estarem quentes, estava tremendo com o toque.  
  
"Você é incansável." Ela gemeu quando Logan voltava para seus lábios.  
  
"Não. É só com você. Com outra pessoa eu diria 'hoje não. Eu estou com dor de cabeça.'"  
  
Max deu um tapa no peito dele. "Eu espero que você não esteja saindo escondido de mim. Você sabe o que acontece quando eu fico brava." Ela disse brincando e sorriu e quando Logan respondeu, para sua surpresa, estava sério.  
  
"Nunca. Eu prometo, você é e vai ser a única para mim pelo resto da vida." Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. "Eu te amo, Max. Eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém antes. Eu quero que você saiba disso."  
  
Max sentiu lágrimas caindo mesmo que tentasse impedi-las. "Oh, Logan. Eu sei." Ela o beijou novamente com todo o amor e emoção que estava sentindo por ele.  
  
Nesse momento a campainha do forno tocou. "O almoço está pronto." Logan sussurrou e sorriu quando se separou dela. Max sentou-se e depois que Logan tirou o que quer estava no forno o colocou na mesa, sentou ao lado dela.  
  
"Humm. Lasanha." Max suspirou. Ela adorava a lasanha de queijo e presunto ao molho branco que Logan fazia. Era uma comida comum, mas somente ele conseguia deixar do jeito que Max gostava. "Está uma delicia." Ela disse depois de dar a primeira mordida e olhou para ele sorrindo.  
  
"Obrigado." Ele respondeu, sorrindo para ela também. Quando eles acabaram de comer, Max olhou para seu relógio e suspirou.  
  
"Só tenho mais alguns minutos." ela ficou de pé e Logan levantou também. "Eu só vou escovar os dentes e já volto." Ela disse por cima do ombro já entrando no quarto. Um minuto depois ela estava de volta e o abraçou, suspirando.  
  
Logan a segurou forte e eles ficaram assim por varios minutos, até que ele se afastou um pouco. "melhor você ir antes que se atrase. Mas que fique para registro que eu sou totalmente contra você ir."  
  
Max sorriu. "Você não é o único." Ela suspirou e foi pegar seu casaco. "Eu vou indo." Logan a levou até a porta e quando Max estava saindo, ele a puxou de volta para dentro e lhe deu um suave beijo nos lábios.  
  
"Para dar sorte." E sorriu, deixando ela ir.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"O que você acha de passar esse feriado na praia?" Logan perguntou de dentro do banheiro, depois de ter desligado o chuveiro.  
  
"É uma ótima idéia." Max respondeu. Ela estava guardando as roupas lavadas de Logan enquanto ele tomava banho. Ele tinha dito para ela ficar relaxando enquanto ele iria tirar o suor do corpo depois de uma perseguição á um ladrão que havia pegado a bicicleta de Max enquanto ela havia parado para entregar um pacote.  
  
Logan havia encontrado Max na rua e resolveu acompanha-la nessa entrega. Claro que Max era muito mais rápida, mas Logan não queria ficar para trás. Max havia tomado seu banho enquanto Logan terminava de publicar seu boletim e agora era a vez dele.  
  
"Nós podemos ir até Cannon Beach. Apenas 4 horas de viagem e uma bonita paisagem." Ele disse ao sair vestido do banheiro. "Ei, você deveria estar relaxando." Ele resmungou ao ver que ela estava guardando as roupas deles.  
  
"Eu estava sem nada para fazer e não consigo ficar parada." Ela sorriu. Logan a beijou rapidamente. "Fome?"  
  
"Uhun." Ela disse distraída, guardando a ultima peça. "Nada muito pesado. Eu só quero comer e dormir." Ela o abraçou e ficou assim por muito tempo até que Logan riu.  
  
"Você precisa me soltar se eu for fazer algo."  
  
Max bufou e o largou. "Odeio ter que obedecer a ordem natural das coisas." E seguiu Logan até a cozinha. "Quando nós vamos?"  
  
"A gente pode sair quarta bem cedo. Chegamos lá antes do almoço e voltamos domingo a noite." Ele explicou. "O que você acha?"  
  
"Ótimo para mim." E o beijou. "Nada melhor do que um feriado na praia com um homem tão atraente que muitas mulheres fariam qualquer coisa para estar no meu lugar." Ela sussurrou na orelha dele.  
  
"Então você só está querendo me mostrar?" Ele fingiu estar indignado.  
  
"Mais ou menos isso." E Max adicionou. "Max elas nunca vão saber como é ter você."  
  
Logan riu e a beijou. "Pobrezinhas. Mas do contrario, nenhum homem vai saber como é ter você"  
  
"Nunca."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duas Semanas Depois.  
  
"Oh, droga!" Max disse, batendo a porta do armário para descontar sua raiva, burrice e esquecimento. Como ela poderia ter esquecido de ir até o médico? Maldição! Era para ela ter ido ver o doutor Sheffield á muito tempo, mas havia esquecido completamente. Tinha tantas coisas na cabeça.... mais precisamente um certo salvador dos fracos e oprimidos que ocupava o maior espaço e roubava o maior tempo.  
  
"Calminha aí." Normal gritou ao ouvir o barulho que ela fez. "Seu seguro não cobra perdas e danos. Isso se você tiver um e além do mais eu teria que descontar de seu salário o concerto do armário se você quebrasse."  
  
"Me dá um tempo, Normal." Max respondeu sem olhar para ele e subindo em sua bicicleta ela foi embora. Max foi diretamente para o laboratório e assim que o médico a viu, correu até ela.  
  
"Eu estava pensando em bipar. Você não apareceu." Ele disse.  
  
"Eu sei. Eu tinha um monte de coisas para fazer e esqueci de vir." ela respondeu seriamente. "Você vai tirar meu sangue?"  
  
"Certo. Bom, com a amostra que eu tinha eu pude ver alguma diferença. E são muito boas. Sua amostra está praticamente livre do vírus. Você está apenas com o antídoto no seu sistema e isso deve ajudar bastante, por isso eu fiz mais."  
  
Max enrugou a testa. "Mais para que? Você acha que ele pode voltar?"  
  
"Provavelmente não, mas é melhor prevenir, você não acha? Apenas por precaução. Com o antídoto se, eu disse SE por acaso esse vírus voltasse ou quem colocou isso em você resolve fazer isso de novo" e Max tremeu á esse comentário. "não vai dar certo."  
  
O médico se aproximou com uma seringa descartável e pediu que Max levantasse a manga. Ela tirou o casaco primeiro e levantou a manga da blusa que vestia. Ela odiava agulhas e desviou o olhar quando ele a furou. "Pronto." Ele disse e guardou o sangue coletado. "Eu vou ter o resultado em dois dias, mas provavelmente vai ser o mesmo da outra amostra. Não se preocupe."  
  
Max acenou e colocou seu casaco de volta. "Eu posso ir agora?"  
  
"Claro. Quando eu conseguir o resultado eu vou bipar."  
  
"Obrigada." Max disse e saiu. De um lado ela estava aliviada mas por outro não sabia o que pensar. Ela estava com medo de que o médico achasse algo errado e dissesse que ela não poderia ficar mais com Logan. 'Qualquer coisa' Max pensou. 'Menos isso. Eu não suportaria ficar sem Logan depois desses últimos dias.'  
  
Max passou na casa de Joshua antes de ir para Logan. Ela precisava deixar algo para ele comer e ver como Joshua estava.  
  
"Cheguei" Max gritou ao abrir a porta de Logan.  
  
"Aqui." Ele gritou como resposta e como sempre estava em frente ao seu computador.  
  
"Sentiu minha falta?" Max perguntou e o beijou antes de sentar ao lado dele.  
  
"Precisa perguntar?" ele perguntou incrédulo e sorriu. Max sorriu de volta.  
  
"Eu fui até o consultório hoje." Ela disse e Logan olhou nervosamente para ela. "Eu tirei sangue, como ele havia pedido." E levantou a manga mostrando o algodão preso por um pequeno esparadrapo. "Em dois dias ele vai ter o resultado." Max apertou a mão de Logan e sorriu. "Ele disse para eu não me preocupar. Que eu provavelmente vou estar livre disse assim como minha amostra estava."  
  
"Graças á Deus." Logan sussurrou. "Então você precisa descansar, não é?"  
  
"Na verdade não. Eu fui feita para não precisar ser tão fresca, então, não, não preciso." Ela sorriu. "Você precisa que eu faça algum trabalho para você ?"  
  
"Se você estiver disposta, senão, isso pode esperar."  
  
"Fale" ela ordenou e Logan explicou á ela tudo o que queria. Um informante havia lhe dado pistas sobre um homem que estava fazendo negócios com crianças desabrigadas, a vendendo para o mercado negro, mas de um tempo ele começou a seqüestrar crianças e Logan tinha uma pista de onde seria o mais novo negocio.  
  
Max concordou como sempre e foi fazer seu 'serviço'. Como ela estava dizendo ultimamente, quanto mais cedo acabar mais cedo vai poder voltar. Assim dito, ela voltou o mais cedo que pode e encontrou Logan fazendo o jantar deles. "O cheiro está maravilhoso" ela disse ao entrar na cozinha. "Eu senti lá de fora." E sentou na ponta do balcão.  
  
"Segredo de família." Ele respondeu com um grande sorriso e parou de mexer a salada para ir até ela e lhe dar um beijo. "Como foi?"  
  
"O que você acha?" ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sou eu, Max. Claro que saiu tudo certo e você já tem sua história para amanhã."  
  
"Você é tão convencida ás vezes." Ele sussurrou e a beijou novamente. "Por quê você não mexe a panela para mim enquanto eu preparo isso aqui?"  
  
"Claro." Max desceu do balcão e foi até o fogão mexer a panela com mais um segredo da família de Logan e ao ver o que continha ela sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos. "Logan?"  
  
Ao ouvir a voz cheia de duvidas de Max ele olhou assustado para ela. "O que foi?" ele parou de mexer a salada e foi se juntar a ela e Max mostrou a panela. "Oh meu bem. Eu não sabia que isso te deixaria triste." Logan a tirou a panela da mão dela e a abraçou. "Da ultima vez que eu fiz isso você experimentou um pouco da panela e nós não poderíamos comer." Logan se referiu ao primeiro jantar fracassado deles depois que ela havia voltado de Manticore e Max jogou tudo na pia ao ver a burrice que havia feito e foi embora. "Eu achei que você iria querer experimentar já que da ultima vez..."  
  
"Foi um fracasso por causa da minha estupidez." Ela falou rispidamente e assim que percebeu o que tinha feito se arrependeu. "Desculpe. Você não tem culpa. Eu não devia descontar em você ." ela sussurrou.  
  
"Se você não quiser eu posso fazer outra coisa." Ele acariciou a bochecha dela se arrependendo de ter sido tão estúpido e feito algo que a faria lembrar de um momento horrível para ambos.  
  
"Está tudo bem. Você teve todo trabalho preparando isso e eu não quero arruinar tudo de novo." Ela suspirou e se soltou do abraço dele voltando a mexer na panela de costas para Logan. Ele pegou uma mecha do cabelo escuro de Max e ficou mexendo por alguns segundos então beijou o topo da cabeça dela deixando seus lábios permaneceram lá por alguns segundos.  
  
"Você não arruinou nada. Você só fez minha vida ficar melhor desde quando eu te vi. Você jamais poderia arruinar alguma coisa. Você não tinha culpa de ter o vírus. Que por acaso não existe mais." Logan colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela e sussurrou na orelha de Max. "Apesar de tudo o que passamos eu te amo. Você acha que eu te amaria se você tivesse feito algo errado? Amaria. Mesmo se você deixasse de me amar e me trocasse por outro eu ainda te amaria."  
  
Ele fez Max virar para ficar de frente para ele e para sua surpresa ela estava chorando. Logan não disse nada apenas a beijou e a abraçou forte, deixando que Max derrubasse suas lágrimas á vontade.  
  
"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo." Max murmurou. "Eu não sei o que estava havendo comigo." Ela apertou Logan mais forte enquanto ele a apertava também. "Eu estou virando um bebê chorão." Mas resmungou. Essa já era a terceira vez que ela chorava por algo fútil. Primeiro ela começou a se desabar em lágrimas dois dias atrás porque lembrou de quando ela havia escapado da Manticore e beijado logan para segundos depois ele começar a se sentir mal e descobrir que estava com o vírus.  
  
Ela tinha vontade chorar sim quando lembrava de cada desgraça que aconteceu em sua vida, mas isso já era demais. No dia anterior ela não conseguiu se conter quando Alec, com mais uma de suas irritações a provocou e Max não pode se impedir de soca-lo enquanto chorava ao mesmo tempo rendendo um corte no lábio inferior dele e um olho roxo. E agora isso. Ela ficou triste lembrando daquele jantar, mas havia passado dos limites.  
  
"Está tudo bem." Logan sussurrou. "Até uma mulher geneticamente criada pode chorar de vez em quando." Ele beijou sua testa. "Eu não vou contar para ninguém. Prometo."  
  
Max riu baixinho e deu um leve tapa no braço dele. "Você não é engraçado."  
  
"Eu fiz você rir. Isso é tudo o que importa." E a beijou suavemente nos lábios depois de secar as lágrimas dela com os polegares. "Eu amo você ."  
  
"Eu também." Max sussurrou olhando nos olhos dele.  
  
"Podemos terminar da fazer o jantar agora?" Ele perguntou suavemente.  
  
"Tudo bem." Ela voltou a mexer a panela. "Prometo que não vou chorar de novo."  
  
Meia hora depois eles estavam sentados á mesa desfrutando o jantar juntos. Como sempre eles estavam tomando vinho, pois combinava mais com o clima. O rádio estava ligado ao fundo e uma música muito antiga começou a tocar.  
  
Kiss me out of the bearded barley Nightly, beside the green, green grass Swing, swing, swing the spinning step You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift up your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon's sparkling So kiss me  
  
"Eu poderia cantar essa para você, mas sou péssima cantora." Ela disse ao escutar a letra.  
  
Logan apertou sua mão e sorriu para ela. E no resto da canção ela cantou junto, e não era tão ruim como havia dito. "Mas eu posso dizer que diz exatamente como eu me sinto."  
  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house Swing me upon it's hanging tire Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon's sparkling So kiss me  
  
"Você não canta tão mal assim." Logan sorriu e a beijou.  
  
Max sorriu, envergonhada pelo elogio. "Eu amo você ." ela sussurrou.  
  
"Eu também." Logan respondeu.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Manhã seguinte.  
  
"Bom dia." Logan sussurrou após dar um leve beijo nos lábios de Max.  
  
"Bom dia." Ela sorriu e assim que levantou a cabeça um pouco viu a bandeja ao seu lado na cama. "O que é isso?"  
  
"Café na cama." Logan respondeu e sentou ao lado dela colocando a bandeja sobre as pernas dela.  
  
Max sentiu o cheiro de torrada e café e sorriu, feliz por ele ter preparado isso. "Obrigada."  
  
"Não me agradeça." Ele pegou uma torrada. "Eu vou comer também." Eles comeram em silêncio pela primeira vez. Max era sempre faladeira e essa manhã ela estava bastante quieta. Logan não puxou assunto também, ele passou o tempo prestando atenção nela e em como ela estava quieta. "Max?"  
  
"Que foi?" Ela perguntou sem olhar para ele.  
  
"Alguma coisa errada? Você está tão calada."  
  
Max olhou para ele e sorriu suavemente. "Eu só não estou me sentindo muito bem."  
  
Logan colocou uma mão sobre a testa de Max. "Você está doente?"  
  
"Não. Eu estou bem." Ela disse tirando a mão dele de sua testa. "Um pouco enjoada. Só isso." Sua voz estava com um tom de preocupação que ela não conseguiu esconder. Ela havia acordado está manhã um pouco enjoada, mas somente isso. Ela não queria contar a Logan para não preocupa-lo. "Deve ter sido algo que eu comi." Ela sorriu tentando aliviar o clima no quarto.  
  
"Tudo bem" Logan suspirou. "mas qualquer coisa me diga, está bem?" e ele lembrou de algo. "Você não esqueceu de tomar sua pílula não é?"  
  
"Não. Não se preocupe. Não é nenhuma convulsão." Max respondeu e ficou de pé, lentamente e foi ao banheiro. Quando saiu Logan já havia arrumado a cama e levado a bandeja de volta para a cozinha então ela se arrumou para mais um dia de trabalho.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dois dias depois  
  
Max saiu da banheira e vestiu seu roupão. Ela havia ficado por quase duas horas tomando banho de espuma e quando a água começou a esfriar ela finalmente resolver sair. Ficar uma hora esquentando água para poder tomar um banho não era fácil e ela tinha que aproveitar, afinal, ela não estava morando na casa de Logan e de vez em quando ela tinha que ficar em sua própria casa também.  
  
Isso era o que ela estava tentando dizer a si mesma. Na verdade ela estava evitando Logan e durante esses dois dias ela quase não havia visto ele. Os enjôos não haviam acabado. De vez em quando ela passava mal e tentava esconder de todos. Original Cindy não havia notado ainda e ela agradecia a qualquer Deus que existisse á isso.  
  
Max não sabia o que tinha. Poderia ser apenas uma gripe ou algo que ela havia comido, mas se fosse seria diferente. Ela não acreditava nisso. Ela estava com medo de que tivesse algo a ver com o vírus e até que o médico não dissesse quais eram os resultados do exame de sangue ela queria ter menos contato possível com Logan. Seria mais seguro do que comprometer a vida dele.  
  
Max suspirou fundo e abriu a porta do banheiro. Original Cindy estava entrando na mesma hora e elas quase se bateram. "Ei, garota." Original Cindy sorriu. "Eu ia te chamar. Você ficou por tanto tempo ai dentro que eu fiquei preocupada."  
  
"Eu acho que acabei dormindo." Mentirosa! Sua mente gritou. Ela não poderia dormir por mais que quisesse. Não pensando nos 'se'. Se o vírus voltar. Se ela não puder mais ficar com Logan. Se tiver que ir atrás do que restou de Manticore para conseguir uma cura. Ela ficou com vontade de chorar de novo. Só de pensar em não poder mais beijar Logan ou ao menos pegar na mão dele sem mata-lo a fazia sofre muito e chorar já era algo constante ultimamente e ela não poderia evitar.  
  
"Tudo bem. Ainda bem que eu já tomei banho." Ela sorriu e então preocupação varreu sobre quando Max colocou a mão na boca e entrou no banheiro rapidamente e se agachou na frente do vaso, vomitando tudo o que havia comido durante o dia. "Max? Garota, você está bem?" Original Cindy se ajoelhou ao lado dela e puxou o cabelo de Max para trás.  
  
"Eu só estou um pouco enjoada." Ela disse, sua voz saindo junto com as lágrimas que corriam sobre seu rosto.  
  
"Max, meu Deus. O que houve?" Ela ficou mais preocupada ao ver Max chorando. Isso era tão raro que Original Cindy poderia contar em uma mão ás vezes que aconteceram, isso se ela se lembrasse de alguma vez. Se Max estava chorando, e do jeito que ela estava, algo muito sério estava acontecendo. "Doçura, não minta para mim. Eu te conheço melhor do que qualquer um e sei quando algo errado está acontecendo."  
  
Max abaixou a cabeça e tentou segurar as lágrimas, mas acabou perdendo e chorou mais ainda, se abraçando em Original Cindy, que surpresa por Max estar se deixando ver tão vulnerável e chorando de quase soluçar, a abraçou forte.  
  
"Max, está tudo bem." Ela sussurrou. "Por quê você não me conta o que houve?"  
  
"Eu não posso. Eu estou com tanto medo."  
  
"Logan não fez nada para você , não é? Por que se ele fez..." Original Cindy murmurou mas foi interrompida por Max rapidamente.  
  
"Não!" Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Logan não fez nada. Ele jamais poderia. Ele não sabe o que houve também."  
  
"Você não quer me contar?" Original Cindy perguntou suavemente. Talvez se Max dissesse ela poderia ficar mais tranquila.  
  
Max secou as lagrimas e sentou direito, pegando um pedaço de papel e limpado seu nariz, para depois joga-lo no lixo e olhar para Cindy. "É que...." Ela suspirou. Já era difícil pensar sobre isso, ainda mais falar com alguém. "A alguns dias que eu não me sinto bem e o médico falou que há uma possibilidade do vírus voltar já que ele foi implantado no meu corpo e..." ela começou a chorar outra vez.  
  
"Você está com medo de tudo voltar como era antes." Original Cindy terminou por ela. Isso era triste para qualquer um que ouvisse e ela não poderia sequer imaginar como era para Max ficar perto de quem está apaixonada e não poder nem tocar essa pessoa. "Garota, você está perdida. Eu nunca vi ninguém tão apaixonada como você está." Ela sussurrou. "Eu queria ter essa sorte." E então ela adicionou "E ter mais sorte ainda da pessoa que eu me apaixonei estar tão apaixonada por mim também."  
  
"Mas isso não vai adiantar nada se eu não puder tocar Logan." Ela quase gritou. "De que adianta se apaixonar assim e não poder ter um relacionamento?" e suavizou sua voz. "Eu não posso ter esse vírus de volta. Eu não agüentaria ficar perto de Logan sem poder toca-lo depois de tudo o que houve entre a gente. Eu não suportaria vê-lo e lembrar de quando estávamos juntos e sentir falta de tudo." Ela mordeu o lábio, tentando conter o nervosismo.  
  
"Você já descartou a possibilidade de estar grávida?" Ela perguntou tão normalmente que Max ficou em choque.  
  
"O que?" Ela perguntou surpresa.  
  
"Grávida. Você não poderia estar grávida?"  
  
"Não. É impossível." Ela sussurrou. "Eu sei."  
  
"Então você precisa esperar o resultado do exame." Elas ficaram de pé, com Original Cindy ajudando Max a levantar. "Você falou com logan sobre isso?"  
  
"Não." Ela sussurrou. "Eu não disse nada e nem quero dizer. Eu praticamente não o vejo á dois dias. Eu quero ter certeza de que não é o vírus. Não vou me arriscar a colocar a vida dele em perigo."  
  
Original Cindy a abraçou de novo. "Não vai ser um vírus." Ela disse com um otimismo que Max faria tudo para ter.  
  
"Tomara que não."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Laboratório do Dr Sheffield. Dia seguinte, 5:15 am.  
  
"Você bipou?" Max disse, anunciando sua chegada.  
  
"Que bom que chegou." O médico sorriu.  
  
Max se aproximou. "Você já tem os resultados?"  
  
"Deixe me achar antes." Ele disse e abriu algumas gavetas e olhou na mesa para achar os papéis até que lembrou que havia guardado em um cofre por segurança. "Aqui está." Ele voltou com a pasta de Max.  
  
"Então?" Ela não tinha certeza se queria ouvir. Ela queria saber de uma vez por todas o que estava acontecendo, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com medo de que ele dissesse que ela precisava se afastar de Logan imediatamente pois o vírus havia voltado.  
  
"Você não precisa ficar nervosa." Ele disse ao ver como Max estava. "O sangue que eu coletei está completamente limpo." Ele pode ver Max fechar os olhos e soltar a respiração que provavelmente nem ela sabia que estava segurando. "Não vírus não voltou, se é o que está achando, mas infelizmente você não vai poder tomar outra dose do antídoto devido ao seu estado."  
  
"Que estado?" Max franziu a testa não sabendo do que ele estava falando.  
  
"Sua gravidez. Poderia prejudicar o bebê e ...."  
  
"Gravidez??" ela perguntou surpresa.  
  
"É." Ele piscou algumas vezes. "Oh, você não sabia? Quando eu fiz o primeiro teste não apareceu nada, mas então eu tive que colocar algumas substancias o que saiu outro resultado do que eu esperava e eu tive a idéia de fazer um teste de gravidez. Talvez você não tivesse me dito porque eu não perguntei ou não achou importante e eu precisaria ter certeza para não mandar você tomar algo que fizesse mal á criança."  
  
"Isso é impossível..." ela murmurou para si mesma.  
  
"Bem, isso é tudo o que eu tenho para falar, mas você pode fazer outro teste para ter confirmar."  
  
"Você tem certeza?"  
  
"Pelo meu teste você , sem duvida está grávida."  
  
"Eu tenho que ir." Max disse e saiu antes que o médico pudesse dizer algo. Ela não poderia estar grávida... Ou poderia? Ela precisaria estar no cio para poder ter filhos e ela não esteve. Como ela poderia ter ficado no cio sem notar? Seria impossível. "Oh meu Deus.... o que eu vou fazer?" ela murmurou. Ela sempre conseguiu se controlar quando essa época chegava. Sempre dava um jeito para passar o tempo sem que algo que ela fosse se arrepender depois acontecesse.  
  
"Droga!" Ela disse. Foi no feriado. Só poderia ter sido. Como ela não percebeu? "Lógico que não Max. Você estava tão ocupada passando o dia todo na cama com ele que não teria como notar a diferença." Ela disse para si mesma. Como ela iria dizer ao logan?  
  
Max foi direto para casa. Já era fim do expediente mesmo e ficar em casa seria a melhor opção assim ela poderia pensar no que iria fazer. Ela chegou em casa ao mesmo tempo em que Original Cindy. O que ela menos queria era ter que encarar alguém. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que iria ao Crash."  
  
"Eu resolvi ficar em casa. Você estava tão mal que pensei que gostaria de um pouco de companhia. Principalmente depois de ir ao médico."  
  
Max suspirou e elas entraram no apartamento. Max foi direto para o quarto trocar de roupa. Ela não pretendia sair de casa hoje, nem para falar com logan, que, por acaso, havia bipado um monte de vezes até que ela finalmente ligou para ele só para ter que estava muito ocupada e não poderia jantar com ele.  
  
"Então, vai me contar o que houve?" Original Cindy perguntou estranhando que Max já havia se trocado. Sem logan ela não era tão divertida.  
  
Max suspirou. Ela não queria falar nada com ninguém no momento. Ela só queria ficar quieta e absorver tudo primeiro. Mas ela não poderia dar um corte em sua amiga. Ou magoa-la dizendo algo rude. "Estou grávida." Ela disse de uma vez.  
  
"Grávida?" Original Cindy disse sem muita surpresa.  
  
"pois é. No fim das contas não era o maldito vírus ou nada mortal. Só um bebê." Ela murmurou. Original Cindy sentou ao lado dela no sofá e a abraçou.  
  
"O que você vai fazer"  
  
"Eu não sei."  
  
"Você quer o bebê?" Original Cindy perguntou suavemente, não querendo magoar Max ou faze-la pensar que Original Cindy achava alguma coisa assim dela.  
  
"Se você está querendo perguntar se eu vou fazer um aborto, não. Eu não vou. Eu não posso fazer isso." E adicionou. "Principalmente não sem falar com logan antes."  
  
"Você não falou com ele?"  
  
"Eu sai do médico e vim direto para casa. Não tive tempo ainda."  
  
"Mas você vai, não vai?" Original Cindy perguntou cuidadosamente.  
  
"Eu vou" Max suspirou.  
  
Dois dias depois Max estava finalmente em frente a porta de Logan. Ela havia escapado das ofertas de jantares ou almoços ou qualquer outra coisa que ele dizia. Ela havia ido apenas uma vez depois do trabalho e foi muito difícil ir embora com logan a beijando e a acariciando o tempo todo. Cinco dias que eles não ficavam juntos e ele havia perguntado o que havia de errado com ela varias vezes e Max sempre dizendo 'está tudo bem', mas dessa vez ela iria dizer o que realmente estava acontecendo.  
  
Ela não viu Logan quando entrou. Talvez estivesse no banho, mas o chuveiro estava desligado assim como os computadores de Logan. Ela estranhou pois ele vivia enfurnado em casa e nos computadores quando ela não estava e disso Max tinha certeza. No momento que ela pegou o telefone para ligar para o celular de Logan ele entrou na cobertura.  
  
"Oi" Logan disse surpreso por encontra-la lá já que ela o estava evitando ao máximo nos últimos dias. Algo que ele havia percebido. "Que bom que está aqui. Fui comprar algumas coisas para fazer o jantar. Você quer?" ele fez mais uma tentativa e estava esperando alguma resposta que a afastasse o mais rápido possível.  
  
"Claro" ela respondeu um pouco envergonhada pelo modo que o havia tratado e ele ainda sendo gentil e educado com ela assim mesmo.  
  
Logan ficou um pouco surpreso por ela aceitar tão rápido sem dar alguma desculpa. Ele ficou internamente feliz por isso e foi para a cozinha guardar as coisas. Dessa vez ele não tentou dar um beijo de oi nela. Apesar de Max não te-lo impedido disse ela não o beijava de volta e isso doía então dessa vez ele preferiu não passar por isso de novo. E, Max, pelo contrario, ficou magoada por Logan não beija-la. Ele não tinha culpa, lógico. E ela sabia, mas ainda assim doía.  
  
"Você quer ajuda?" Ela perguntou abrindo uma sacola.  
  
"Claro." Ele respondeu naturalmente. "Você sabe onde as coisas ficam."  
  
Max suspirou e respirou fundo. Ela sentia tanta falta de Logan. Sentia falta dele beija-la sempre que a visse ou a olhasse. Que ficasse brincando com o cabelo dela enquanto um dos dois falava e de como ele fazia de tudo para encostar nela enquanto faziam algo. Ou de como ele sorria alegremente por vê-la. O que não aconteceu hoje. E por isso Max não conseguiu impedir que algumas lágrimas escorressem.  
  
Agora ela sabia porque estava tão emotiva ultimamente. Os hormônios da gravidez estavam à velocidade máxima e Max não podia impedir isso. Ela havia machucado Logan e automaticamente fazendo-a sofrer também. Ela não queria mais isso. Ela queria que tudo fosse como era á uma semana trás. "Eu preciso falar com você ."  
  
Assim que ela disse isso, Logan pode sentir as lágrimas nela e quando se virou para encara-la teve certeza de que não estava errado. "Max?" ele se aproximou, mas sem toca-la, não querendo vê-la se afastar. Max ao perceber isso pegou a mão dele mais próxima dela e entrelaçou com a sua.  
  
"Eu sinto muito pelo modo que agi nos últimos dias." Ela sussurrou, seu olhar focalizado em suas mãos unidas e no conforto que o toque dele dava. "Eu estava com medo."  
  
"Medo do que?" Ele perguntou e chegou mais perto, colocando uma mão no rosto dela a fazendo olhar para ele.  
  
"De que eu fosse te perder." Ela murmurou tão baixo que Logan quase não pode ouvi-la.  
  
"Me perder?" ele perguntou surpreso. "Como? Max, você não poderia me perder."  
  
"Eu estava doente. Havia, há, possibilidades de que o vírus possa voltar."  
  
"Mas você tomou o antídoto."  
  
"Eu sei. O médico disse que como ele foi implantado no meu corpo ele não poderia ter certeza de nada.Por isso que ele queria que eu tomasse outra doze, para prevenir. Eu achei que meus enjôos fossem por causa disso. Eu me afastei com medo de te contaminar. Isso seria até os resultados saírem e eu ter certeza, mas eu descobri outra coisa..."  
  
"Max, você está me assustando. Você não precisaria ficar afastada. Poderia ter me dito o que estava havendo." Ele disse suavemente, secando as lágrimas dela. "O que mais você descobriu.?"  
  
"Eu não pude tomar outra dose do antídoto porque..." ela perdeu as palavras. E se ele não quisesse ter esse bebê? Eles estavam juntos á tão pouco tempo. Isso foi tão inesperado. Ela não poderia escolher entre o filho deles e Logan, caso ele não quisesse a criança. Isso seria tão doloroso. "Eu estou grávida." Logan ficou quieto por tanto tempo que Max pensaria que ele havia desmaiado ou fugido se não estivessem de mãos juntas. Isso a assustou. O silêncio era o pior de tudo. Ela só não ficou mais assustada porque o aperto dela em sua mão não se afrouxou. Max olhou de volta para ele. "Logan?"  
  
"Nós vamos ter um bebê?" ele sussurrou tão baixo que Max não pode ouvir.  
  
"O que você disse?" ela perguntou já começando a tremer que ele dissesse que não queria ter filhos agora.  
  
"Nós vamos ter um bebê." Ele disse novamente, só que mais alto. E essa não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. E assim que um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto de Logan, Max ficou aliviada imediatamente.  
  
"Tudo bem para você ? Eu sei que é muito cedo. Nós estamos juntos á um mês mais ou menos e com certeza não estava nos seus planos ter filhos e..." Ela parou de falar quando Logan a abraçou forte e a beijou apaixonadamente. Dessa vez Max respondeu com o mesmo amor.  
  
"Eu não me importo." Ele disse quando se separaram. "Eu sei que é cedo, mas eu vou ter um filho com você. Isso é tudo o que importa." E então ele ficou sério. "Você quer?"  
  
"Oh, Logan." Ela o abraçou de volta. "Eu estava preocupada que você não quisesse."  
  
Eles ficaram abraçados por varios minutos, até que Logan murmurou. "Nós vamos ser uma família." E Max derreteu com as próximas palavras. "Finalmente"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cabô*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bom povo, não joguem tomates em mim, por favor!!! O que vocês acharam? Heim? Heim? Mandem seus feeds!!!!!! jarhead_x@hotmail.com  
  
Não se preocupem. O segundo capítulo já está em construção. Eu vou postar assim que acaba-lo. Só não sei quando isso vai ser. Talvez seja rapidinho ou demore muito (o mais provável.... ta difícil achar inspiração....) mas pode ter certeza que sai! Mas..... se vocês mandarem feedback dando idéias e como gostaria que fossem ou qualquer coisa, vai ajudar bastante!  
  
Até a próxima! 


	2. You Win Some, You Lose Some p1

You Win Some, You Lose Some   
  
Capitulo 2   
  
Autora: Emmie  
  
Classificação: M/L Shipper, com certeza. Esse capítulo não vai ter PG-13 eu acho.... mas quem sabe. Vai de acordo com minha imaginação e inspiração no momento. Como eu disse antes, sou menor de idade, então, proibida a fazer NC-17.... =/ eu não quero ficar de castigo...   
  
Spoiler: Borrowed Time. Acontece nesse episodio, mas para entender melhor, leia a primeira parte da fic.   
  
Disclaimer: Não são meus.... ={ São do James Cameron, Fox blah blah woof woof. ^_^ Que coisa precisar ter que ficar dizendo o óbvio só para uns caras muito mais ricos que a gente não te processarem para ganhar mais alguns milhares de dólares.... como se a gente tivesse muito dinheiro...  
  
Sumario: Continuação de Sweetness. Max e Logan finalmente ficam juntos depois do vírus acabar e Max fica grávida, mas as coisas não são tão fáceis.   
  
Nota: Caros leitores (que formalidade) você(s) não precisa NECESSARIAMENTE ler a primeira parte, mas seria mais legal saber como eles chegaram á esse ponto, não seria? Você pode ficar um pouco perdido, mas.... seja o que Deus quiser. Isso é um ROMANCE. Eu não pretendo escrever casos, ou mutantes em problemas. Vai ser mais a relação entre Max e Logan e quando ele precisar da ajuda de Max em alguma coisa, eu não vou descrever tudo como na serie... É uma fic bem, bem, bem shipper. =] mas esse capitulo as coisas não vão ser tão fáceis para Max e Logan.   
  
Feedback: Meu e-mail é: jarhead_x@hotmail.com ou reviews!!!!! Por favor, eu preciso deles!!!!!   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anteriormente:   
  
"Nós vamos ter um bebê." Ele disse novamente, só que mais alto. E essa não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. E assim que um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto de Logan, Max ficou aliviada imediatamente.   
  
"Tudo bem para você ? Eu sei que é muito cedo. Nós estamos juntos á um mês mais ou menos e com certeza não estava nos seus planos ter filhos e..." Ela parou de falar quando Logan a abraçou forte e a beijou apaixonadamente. Dessa vez Max respondeu com o mesmo amor.   
  
"Eu não me importo." Ele disse quando se separaram. "Eu sei que é cedo, mas eu vou ter um filho com você. Isso é tudo o que importa." E então ele ficou sério. "Você quer?"   
  
"Oh, Logan." Ela o abraçou de volta. "Eu estava preocupada que você não quisesse."   
  
Eles ficaram abraçados por varios minutos, até que Logan murmurou. "Nós vamos ser uma família." E Max derreteu com as próximas palavras. "Finalmente"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Dois meses' Max pensou. 'eu estou grávida de dois meses e já estou cansada do que isso pode fazer.' "E isso é só o começo." Ela murmurou para si mesma ao sentar ao lado da privada e lavar seu rosto com um pano úmido.  
  
Logan não estava em casa. Ele havia ido encontrar um informante e como Max estava enjoada demais para discutir sua ida com ele, ela ficou em casa com a cara enfiada na privada esperando a próxima seção de vômitos.   
  
Depois de Logan ficar sabendo que ela iria ter um bebê, ele praticamente a abrigou a morar com ele. Logan achou que seria mais confortável e seguro para ela. Assim como Max iria ficar perto dele o tempo todo, eles poderiam desfrutar da gravidez juntos. Ou melhor, apenas a parte divertida já que todo o desconforto, mal-estar, enjôo matinal e todas as coisas ruins de uma gravidez poderiam oferecer somente Max iria desfrutar.   
  
"Eu ficaria muito feliz em dividir os enjôos com ele." Max disse e ficou de pé, voltando para o sofá. Assim que deitou e fechou os olhos ela ouviu a porta abrir.   
  
"Cheguei." Logan disse baixo. Se Max estivesse dormindo ela não seria acordada e se estivesse acordada escutaria ele chegar.   
  
"Trouxe o que eu pedi?" ela perguntou e sentou. Logan sentou ao lado dela e lhe deu um beijo leve nos lábios depois de colocar uma sacola na mesinha de centro.   
  
"Sim senhora." E tirou uma barra de chocolate da sacola onde havia muitas outras como reserva já que Max estava tão obcecada por chocolate que ele não gostaria de acordar sem alguma parte de seu corpo se caso não tivesse mais.   
  
"Obrigada." Ela sorriu e abriu o pacote mordendo um pedaço enorme da barra.   
  
"Como você está se sentindo?" Logan perguntou a olhando atentamente.   
  
"Como se eu tivesse vomitado meu estomago inteiro." Ela murmurou e encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Logan que logo começou a brincar com o cabelo dela, sabendo que ela adorava isso.   
  
"Você quer que eu compre algum remédio?"   
  
Max suspirou "Não. Da ultima vez que você comprou remédio para enjôo, você trouxe o suficiente." Ela sorriu. "Eu estou tão cansada."   
  
Logan não pode impedir uma gostosa risada. Não era de se esperar que ela estivesse cansada. "Não me surpreende. Eu sabia que gravidez deixasse as mulheres com mais fome que o normal, com desejos e cansaço, mas nunca imaginei que elas ficavam tão sexualmente ativas...." ele murmurou.   
  
Max sorriu lembrando das ultimas horas antes dele ter que sair. "Não é minha culpa. É sua."   
  
"Minha?" ele perguntou surpreso.  
  
"É. Eu não tenho culpa que você tem um corpo tão... tão...." ela não sabia como dizer. "Bem, que você seja tão gostoso." E Logan riu outra vez.   
  
"Você não é nada mal também." Ele a beijou suavemente. Max mal conseguia ficar de olhos abertos. "melhor irmos para cama. Aproveite enquanto pode porque quando sua barriga crescer mal vai conseguir uma posição confortável nem para sentar." E ficou de pé ajudando Max a levantar também.   
  
Em poucos minutos ela estava bem confortável em baixo dos lençóis com Logan abraçado é ela. Max dormiu instantâneamente. Logan não estava com muito sono. Ele estava cansado sim, mas ficar com Max dormindo em seus braços e vê-la tão calma e serena parecia ser o suficiente para ele.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Manhã seguinte.   
  
"Logan?" Max sussurrou no ouvido dele pela terceira vez sem obter resposta. Ela só não havia gritado ainda porque seria muita maldade acorda-lo desse jeito. Ela estava morrendo de fome e com fome de uma certa refeição que somente Logan sabia fazer. "Logan." Max 'miou' sacudindo Logan pelo ombro para tentar acorda-lo pela décima vez.  
  
"O que?!" Logan murmurou colocando o cobertor sobre sua cabeça.   
  
"Logan eu estou com fome." Max falou em tom normal dessa vez enquanto puxava a coberta do rosto dele.   
  
"Você sabe o caminho da cozinha." Ele gemeu á luz solar que estava entrando no quarto pela janela, que por acaso estava com as cortinas completamente abertas.   
  
"Não seja idiota. É lógico que eu sei o caminho da cozinha, mas o que eu quero comer só você sabe fazer." Ela deitou novamente mas se apoiou num cotovelo colocando sua mão em baixo do queixo ficando de frente para ele.   
  
Logan esticou o braço sem se mover um centímetro de onde estava e pegou o relógio no criado mudo. "Max, são 6 da manhã!" ele gemeu. "Me deixe dormir mais um pouco."   
  
"Por favor!" ela pediu com uma cara que Logan não conseguia negar nada á ela e Max sabia disso muito bem. "Eu preciso ir trabalhar."   
  
Logan bufou. Ele estava perdido. Max sabia exatamente o que fazer para derruba-lo e então Logan ficou de pé, (ele estava só de calça e Max não conseguiu parar de olhar para o tórax forte e nu dele.) e foi realizar o desejo dela. "O que você quer?" ele perguntou antes de sair do quarto.   
  
"Aquele negocio com ovos que você faz para mim." Ela respondeu e ficou de pé também para segui-lo. "Afinal, como você chama isso mesmo?"   
  
"Na verdade não tem nome." Ele sorriu. Ele havia feito alguns ovos uma manhã de sábado que não tinham nada para fazer e então resolver experimentar algo diferente misturando alguns ingredientes e provando para ver como ficava. Quando ele viu a cara que Max fez ao dar para ela experimentar ele sabia que havia acertado. "Você sabe que eu inventei aquilo."   
  
"Isso não é a única coisa que você sabe fazer bem, não é?" Max disse apontando para sua barriga e erguendo as sobrancelhas numa 'leve' insinuação.   
  
Logan riu á isso. Na verdade quem deveria levar maior credito pelo bebê era Max, afinal, se ela não estiver no cio não adianta de nada Logan ter uma perfeita e complexa 'máquina'. Mas claro que ela daria todo o credito a Manticore já que eles a fizeram e criaram todo o esquema do corpo dela, etc, etc, então ele preferiu ficar de boca fechada, não comentar nada e levar credito por isso.   
  
Assim que ficou tudo pronto, Logan arrumou a mesa e sentou ao lado de Max para tomar café da manhã. "Você precisa ir mesmo? Você sabe que precisa descansar."   
  
"Logan, eu não posso faltar mais trabalho. Normal já pega no meu pé mesmo eu indo trabalhar normalmente. Se eu faltar mais, não se esqueça dos três meses que eu ficou sumida por causa de um transplante de coração, Normal vai me demitir. E se ele me demitir você não vai me querer por perto porque você não tem idéia de como eu fico quando não tenho o que fazer." Ela sacudiu seu garfo com um pedaço de ovo no ar para enfatizar suas palavras. "Além do mais eu já vou tirar licença assim que eu não puder mais andar de bicicleta e vou ficar maluca em casa."   
  
"Eu só estou preocupado. Não há só você para eu me preocupar agora. Nem você. Antes você cuidava de si mesma, e muito bem, mas agora tem uma vida dentro de você que nós dois temos que cuidar muito bem."   
  
Logan ia ser um pai maravilhoso. Sem duvida alguma ele iria ser e ele ficava tão fofo quando estava preocupado. Max levantou de sua cadeira e sentou no colo dele. "Eu sei. Como eu poderia esquecer? Logan, á dois meses eu estou trabalhando normalmente e nada aconteceu. Você não precisa se preocupar tanto." E o beijou profundamente. "Agora eu vou me arrumar para o trabalho." E foi para o quarto. Ela queria tomar um banho antes de sair, mas não iria dar tempo. Max suspirou e abriu a porta do armário onde suas roupas ficavam agora e pegou uma blusa preta e calça jeans preta também. Depois que ela se vestiu pegou suas botas e estava pronta para colocar o primeiro pé quando percebeu que estava sem meias. Max queria colocar a meia cinza que ela havia comprado há algum tempo. Eram grossas e macias. Ótimas para usar durante um dia inteiro de trabalho, mas não estava no lugar que deveria.   
  
Ela procurou por todo o armário sem achar nada. "Talvez Logan tenha guardado em outro lugar." Ela abriu as gavetas onde tinha algumas roupas dele, gavetas que ela nunca tinha pensado em mexer e ao mexer em uma delas, Max encontrou uma pequena caixa preta de veludo. Curiosa para saber o que era, Max abriu e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o que estava lá. "Oh meu Deus." Ela sussurrou. Ela pegou o pequeno anel de ouro com pequenos diamantes envoltos de um rubi um pouco maior. Ao tirar o anel da caixa ela viu que no lado de dentro estava escrito algo. "Para sempre seu, L" Max leu. "Oh meu Deus!" ela disse de novo. Logan estava pensando em pedi-la em casamento?   
  
"Max? Tudo bem aí?" A voz de Logan a trouxe de volta á terra e Max rapidamente guardou o anel e fechou a gaveta bem a tempo de Logan entrar no quarto.   
  
"Só estava procurando minha meia." Ela disse ao ver a meia dela na pilha de roupas para guardar e pega-las. "Eu tenho que ir." Ela disse depois de ficar pronta de levantar de onde estava sentada.   
  
"Te vejo a noite." Logan a beijou a deixou Max ir para o trabalho.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jam Pony  
  
8:15 am  
  
"Original Cindy!" Max chamou pela sua amiga assim que entrou na Jam Pony.   
  
"Oi doçura!" Original Cindy acenou para Max. Ela se juntou a Cindy nos armários e abriu o seu. "Como se sente?"   
  
"Eu estou bem" Max sorriu. Todo mundo se preocupando com ela havia virado costume. Max o que ela havia achado essa manhã não saia de sua cabeça e Max precisava falar com alguém sobre o anel. "Cindy, eu preciso perguntar algo."   
  
"O que foi doçura? Algo errado com minha garota?"   
  
"Não é nada disso." Max fechou seu armário e olhou para ela. "Eu achei uma coisa numa gaveta de Logan."   
  
"O riquinho não ta enganando minha garotas, não é? Porquê se ele fez algo para magoa-la eu juro que vai se arrepender."   
  
Max riu da maneira que Original cindy estava sempre pronta para protege-la. "Não é isso. É que eu estava procurando por uma coisa minha e acidentalmente, eu disse acidentalmente, achei o anel mais lindo que eu já vi escondido dentro de uma caixa preta no fundo da gaveta." Ela sussurrou.   
  
"Oh Santo Deus!!" Original Cindy não pode impedir o excitamento. "Ele vai te pedir em casamento!!!!" E abraçou Max tão forte que apesar dela ser mais forte que as pessoas comuns acabou ficando sem ar.  
  
"Original Cindy... Você está me enforcando."   
  
"Oh, desculpe." Cindy respondeu soltando Max. "Eu estou tão feliz por você."   
  
"Cindy, eu só achei o anel. Eu nem sei se é mesmo para mim."   
  
"Max" Original Cindy deu um tapa na cabeça dela. "Acorda! A não ser que ele esteja te enganando e tendo uma vida dupla, o que eu não acredito, é óbvio demais" Original Cindy estava muito feliz e entusiasmada por Max. Ela estava tão contente que eles finalmente se acertaram. Depois de todo o sofrimento e momentos difíceis que eles passaram estava na hora de sua garota ter uma vida de verdade.   
  
Max sorriu de orelha a orelha. "Tomara que sim." Ela sussurrou e sua expressão mudou de repente. Ao ver a cara de Max, Original Cindy olhou para o mesmo lugar que Max e viu Logan entrando na Jam Pony.   
  
"Olha quem está aqui." Ela sussurrou na orelha de Max e pegou sua bicicleta. "Eu vou ir embora agora e você e seu garoto vão ter um a menos incomodando."   
  
"Max ainda está aqui?" Max ouviu Logan perguntar provavelmente para Normal.  
  
"Pode apostar." Ele respondeu. Max saiu de trás do armário para olha-los. "Se Max saísse tão rápido para fazer entregas quando chegasse eu ficaria surpreso." E jogou um pacote para um entregador dizendo o endereço. "Eu ainda fico surpreso quando ela chega na hora."   
  
Max sacudiu a cabeça e resolveu ir até Logan antes que Normal o deixasse aborrecido com sua conversa fiada. Não que Logan ficasse aborrecido muito fácil. Na verdade Max nunca o havia visto aborrecido com alguma coisa. Não que ela se lembrasse. Talvez ele tivesse ficado aborrecido com alguma coisa quando ela não estava por perto, mas seria difícil. Não há quase nada que deixe Logan bravo. A não ser que algo acontece com Max e ele não possa fazer nada a respeito.   
  
Logan era uma pessoa muito pacifica. Ou do contrario não estaria ajudando a fazer do mundo destruído um lugar melhor para se viver. Não que ele pudesse fazer muita coisa, mas como ele disse uma vez 'se cada um fizesse sua parte ele não teria tanto trabalho'. Mas ele teria menos trabalho se algumas pessoas não fossem tão inúteis. Não inúteis no real sentido da palavra, mas tem como exemplo Asha e S1W. Ela nunca consegue se virar sozinha e sempre corre atrás de Logan por ajuda. Se ela está em algum grupo terrorista ela não deveria assumir uma responsabilidade que não pudesse dar conta.   
  
Asha sempre tem algum problema. Ela vive buscando a ajuda de Logan, que pede ajuda de Max e então ela tem que ir lutar contra algum bandido ou salvar algum idiota do grupo dela que não soube cuidar do nariz e estava em algum problema. Asha estava passando muito tempo na casa de Logan. Não. Casa DELES. Afinal, Max morava lá agora. Era casa dela também e ela não estava gostando da presença constante de Asha. Não que ela tivesse alguma coisa contra. Nada disso. Max gostava de Asha. Mas por quê diabos ela estava pensando nisso? Max deveria ir salvar Logan das reclamações entediantes de Normal. Era por isso que ele não conseguia arranjar alguém. Como uma pessoa tão chata e entediante conseguiria uma mulher? E por quê Max ainda estava pensando nisso??   
  
"Logan?" Max finalmente o chamou e sorrir ao ver o alivio que se formou no rosto dele. Ela ficava feliz de salvar mais uma vida das conversar sem graça de Normal.   
  
"Ei." Logan disse e a beijou ao se aproximar.   
  
"O que você está fazendo aqui?"   
  
Logan tirou algo do bolso e mostrou á Max o passe de setor dela. "Você esqueceu isso"   
  
"Oh." Ela pegou o passe e prendeu na jaqueta. "Eu nem me dei conta. Obrigada, Logan. Eu só iria me tocar que estava sem isso quando precisasse dele."   
  
"Eu sei como você está esquecida ultimamente." Ele sorriu "E não adiante dizer 'é culpa dos hormônios' porquê eu sei." E a beijou suavemente.   
  
"Aqui não é lugar de namoro." Normal gritou detrás de balcão de entregas. "Eu acho que você tem trabalho a fazer mocinha."   
  
"Eu tenho que ir." Max sussurrou.   
  
"Não sei como você agüenta ele." Logan sussurrou de volta. Max riu e foi pegar sua bicicleta.   
  
"Eu acho que ser geneticamente alterada tem seu lado bom. Eu tenho muita paciência." Ela respondeu ao saírem da Jam Pony.   
  
"Sem duvida você tem. Ou não teria esperado por mais de um ano por mim." Ele respondeu dessa vez sem sorrir. Ele estava bem sério.   
  
"Você também." Ela sussurrou. Max não podia confiar na sua voz no momento. "Por me esperar durante os três meses que eu estive na Manticore acreditando que eu estava viva apesar de você ter me visto morrer."   
  
"Você falou com Asha." Isso era mais uma confirmação do que pergunta. "Achei que você não gostasse dela."   
  
"Bem, a gente conversou um pouco." Max declarou. "E não é que eu não goste dela. Eu gosto. É que... durante os primeiros meses, com o vírus e tudo mais..."   
  
"Você achou que iria me perder para Asha." Logan concluiu a frase dela. E por não obter uma resposta, ele continuou. "Max, apesar do vírus eu nunca desisti de você. Nunca poderia. Eu estava, estou, tão apaixonado que jamais iria conseguir ter um relacionamento com outra pessoa." Ele pegou uma mão dela, pois a outra estava segurando a bicicleta e a beijou. "Você e acabar com o vírus era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar. Eu nunca pensei em Asha do outra forma além de como amiga. Eu acho que ela sabia disso porque nunca tentou nada."   
  
"Eu estava com tanto medo." Ela murmurou e finalmente olhou para Logan. "Eu estava aterrorizada de que não conseguisse achar uma cura e nunca mais pudesse te tocar de novo e então você iria querer continuar sua vida. Ter uma família e iria me deixar no passado."   
  
"Oh Max." Logan sussurrou e a abraçou forte. "Eu te amo. Não esqueça disso."   
  
Algum tempo depois Max se soltou do abraço dele e enxugou as lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto sem ela perceber. "Eu tenho que ir antes que Normal veja que eu ainda estou aqui e me demita." Max beijou Logan rapidamente e subiu na bicicleta.   
  
"Que horas você vai para casa?"   
  
"Por volta das cinco." Ela respondeu antes de pedalar e se afastar dele.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cobertura (agora de Max e Logan)  
  
6:13 pm  
  
"Logan?" Max o chamou ao abrir a porta. "Desculpe o atraso. Normal me obrigou a fazer uma entrega do outro lado da cidade." Ela disse e franziu a sobrancelha ao notar como estava tudo escuro. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, exceto por duas velas em cima da mesa. "Logan?"   
  
"Aqui." Ele respondeu e saiu da cozinha acendendo varias velas no caminho. "Fique onde está."   
  
"Logan, o que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou desconfiada. Logan havia feito algo parecido assim antes. Mas as velas estavam no quarto ao invés da sala. Ou na casa toda, ela pode perceber.   
  
"É uma surpresa." Ele respondeu e a beijou docemente. Logan pegou a mão dela e a puxou para a sala. "Fique aqui." Ele disse e soltou a mão de Max para entrar no quarto. Poucos segundos depois ele voltou de lá com algo na mão . Alguma coisa que Max não pode ver o que é pois estava escondida. Logan estava visivelmente nervoso. Ele estava tão nervoso que Max pode perceber como ele estava tremendo.   
  
"Logan, você está bem?" Max perguntou tentando conter o sorriso.   
  
"Estou. Eu só... eu só estou um pouco nervoso." Ele riu e passou a mão livre na testa para tirar o suor que estava começando a se formar ali. "Eu preciso fazer isso." Ele disse guardou o objeto estranho que estava em sua mão no bolso antes de pegar as duas mãos de Max nas dele. Agora era Max que estava ficando nervosa.   
  
"Faz mais de um ano que eu vi você pela primeira vez. Você literalmente caiu na minha vida. Eu não vou mentir e dizer que eu me apaixonei por você na primeira vez que te vi, pois não é verdade. Quando eu ti vi pela primeira vez eu senti uma atração por você . Eu nunca tinha visto uma pessoa tão linda como você. Tão corajosa e ... bem, com atitude." Max sorriu para Logan e ele retribuiu o sorriso. "Depois que eu fui atrás de você e nós começamos a 'trabalhar' juntos a atração que eu sentia por você começou a aumentar e... eu acho que poucos meses depois eu comecei a me apaixonar por você. No nosso primeiro aniversario eu estava disposto a falar como me sentia, mas as coisas não saíram como eu pensei."   
  
"Eu sei." Max sussurrou.  
  
"Depois as coisas só se complicaram e nunca parecia ser o momento certo. Até que você foi levada de mim. E quando você finalmente voltou. Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez em três meses eu achei que tudo ia ficar direito, mas houve a história do vírus, que graças a Deus não é mais problema, e você pareceu se afastar mais e mais. Eu te amo. Eu estou apaixonado por você de um jeito que eu nunca pensei que pudesse me apaixonar por alguém e por mais difíceis que as coisas estiveram entre nós, todas as vezes que eu olhava para você eu me apaixonava novamente."   
  
Max a essa altura não conseguia impedir as lagrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto e quando Logan ficou de joelhos e tirou o 'objeto estranho' do bolso, que agora não era mais estranho, mas era a caixa de veludo com o anel que Max havia descoberto, ela ficou seria e apesar de saber que isso iria acontecer ficou surpresa. 'Oh meu Deus! Ele vai me pedir em casamento!' ela pensou.   
  
"Max Guevara, você me daria a honra de ser minha esposa?" Ele sussurrou quase com medo de que ela pudesse ouvir e rir dele, dizendo um grande não. E adicionou "por quê não adiante pedir para ser mãe dos meus filhos já que nós já vamos ter um."   
  
Max riu entre as lágrimas e se ajoelhou também, o abraçando forte. Logan a abraçou também, colocando uma mão no cabelo dela, massageando o lugar. "Isso é um sim?" ele sussurrou na orelha dela.   
  
"Sem duvida. Sim" Ela sussurrou de volta e eles se beijaram com amor. Logan colocou o anel no dedo dela e eles se abraçaram. Eles ficaram abraçados por algum tempo até que o sinal do forno tocou avisando que o jantar estava pronto.   
  
"O jantar está pronto." Logan disse e ficou de pé, ajudando Max a levantar. "Você está bem?" ele perguntou preocupado. Max estava muito calada e isso era raro.   
  
"Estou. Só estou um pouco..." ela pensou em que palavra deveria usar. "Não. Estou muito feliz."   
  
Logan sorriu e a beijou. "Eu te amo."   
  
"Eu também." Veio a resposta suave de mulher com quem ele iria dividir sua vida pelo resto da vida.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Manhã seguinte.  
  
Max abriu os olhos lentamente ajustando sua visão com a claridade do quarto. O suave subir e descer do peito de logan estava tão confortante sob o rosto dela que Max não queria sair dali nunca mais, mas infelizmente a vida era cruel e a palavra 'trabalho' mandava mais do que a palavra 'vontade' ou qualquer outra palavra para dizer a verdade.   
  
Ela estava deitada quase que completamente em cima de Logan, um braço ao redor da cintura dele e o outro com a mão debaixo de seu rosto, entre o peito dele e a bochecha dela. Logan estava com os dois braços ao redor de Max e apertando firme contra ele. O corpo nu de Logan não ajudava nem um pouco a vontade de Max de sair da cama.   
  
Depois do jantar as coisas haviam tomado um rumo muito bom. No meio do jantar, na verdade. Eles nunca chegaram a acabar nem metade do jantar. Era sempre assim quando os dois estavam juntos, eles mal conseguiam sair da cama. Jesus! Não era à toa que Max não percebia quando estava no cio. Logan não dava um momento de descanso. Pelo menos ela conseguia revidar três vezes por ano, sem perceber, mas acabava se favorecendo.   
  
Max suspirou fundo e saiu de cima de Logan, se esticando como um gato. Foi então que ela notou o peso no seu dedo e olhou para o anel. Era um anel lindo. E caro. Logan não podia gastar tanto dinheiro com bobagem. Não que um anel de noivado fosse bobagem, mas ele poderia ter comprado algo mais simples. Gastado menos. Max suspirou novamente e dessa vez Logan estava acordado.   
  
"O que foi?"   
  
Max ficou um pouco assustado. Ela não havia notado que ele estava acordado. "Não é nada."   
  
"Alguma coisa está te incomodando, Max." Ele disse e sentou, a puxando para ficar perto dele. Max o abraçou e se aconchegou nos braços dele.   
  
"Você só não deveria ter comprado um anel tão caro."   
  
"Max" ele disse a beijou o topo da cabeça dela. "Não importa o quanto eu gastei com esse anel, isso é um assunto meu. Você só deve ficar olhando para ele com cara de boba admirando o quanto ele é bonito." Ele disse e adicionou. "E ficar mostrando para todo mundo." Ele sorriu. E Max sorriu também.  
  
"Mostrar para todo mundo o quanto eu tenho sorte." Ela sussurrou e se virou para beijar Logan nos lábios. "Agora eu tenho que levantar."   
  
"Você vai tomar um banho enquanto eu faço o café da manha."   
  
"Tudo bem." Max o beijou novamente e foi para o banheiro enquanto Logan se vestia e então foi para a cozinha preparar a comida deles.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Jam Pony  
  
"Vai parar de chover em Seattle! Max finalmente chegou no horário." Normal disse.   
  
Max levantou sua mão e vingativamente e 'inocentemente' a sacudiu, só para Normal ver o anel no dedo dela e sem precisar dizer nada continuou o caminho até seu armário. Normal era um ser irritante e nojento que para fazer mais infeliz a vida das pobres almas que viviam nesse mundo destruído, vivia nele.   
  
"Oi boo." Original Cindy cumprimentou sua amiga.   
  
"Oi." Max estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e agora que Logan e ela já haviam ficado juntos finalmente algo incrível deveria ter acontecido para ela ficar assim, Original Cindy percebeu.  
  
"Então..." Ela disse dando a iniciativa para Max contar a história. Qualquer que ela fosse.  
  
"Então o que?" Max perguntou inocentemente.   
  
"Qual o motivo da sua boca estar tão esticada nesse seu rostinho lindo." Cindy disse sorrindo também. Max não disse nada, apenas mostrou a mão com o anel. "Santo Deus! Você é a garota de mais sorte nesse mundo acabado." Ela exclamou e pegou a mão de Max para olhar o anel mais de perto. "É o anel mais lindo que eu já vi."   
  
"Eu sei." Max não conseguia parar de sorri.   
  
"Bom dia senhoras." Sketchy disse no seu jeito normal de ser ao se aproximar deles com Alec atrás dele. "Se importam em dividir o motivo de tanta alegria?"   
  
"De uma olhada nisso." Original cindy mostrou a mão de Max, a puxando como se fosse uma luva, esquecendo que o resto de Max ainda estava grudada nela. "Minha garota finalmente está tendo seu próprio conto de fadas."   
  
"Nossa Max! Parabéns." Sketchy disse sorrindo e realmente feliz por ela.   
  
"É Max, finalmente você conseguiu o que queria. Fisgou o riquinho, heim." Alec com seu modo sarcástico de viver novamente...  
  
"Em primeiro lugar" Max tirou sua mão do aperto de Cindy e se aproximou de Alec. "Ele não é mais rico. Em segundo lugar, eu não fisguei ninguém. Desde o começo foi ele que veio atrás de mim. Em terceiro, só porque você não consegue deixar de ser um pouco estúpido e arranjar alguém além de suas noitadas, não significa que os outros não podem se feliz. E para terminar, se você ficar com esse tom sarcástico de novo vai ficar muito tempo sem abrir a boca com vergonha de mostrar o buraco onde seus dentes uma vez estiveram." Ela o empurrou e o pressionou contra o armário mais próximo para enfatizar as palavras.   
  
"calma aí. Você não sabe brincar?"   
  
"Eu estou cheia de suas 'brincadeiras'. Estou cheia de você ficar falando mal de Logan."   
  
"Ei, ei, ei!" Normal gritou enquanto tentava passar pela multidão que havia se formado ao redor de Max e Alec, torcendo para que houvesse uma briga. "Isso aqui não é ringue, senhorita." Ele disse e afastou todos ao redor. "Vocês tem entregas a fazer! Bip, bip, bip."   
  
Max soltou Alec com um empurrão e pegou sua bicicleta que estava junto de Original Cindy. "Aquele garoto ainda vai levar uma surra bem dada." Cindy comentou, tentando melhorar o humor de Max.   
  
"Eu não sei por quê ele implica tanto com Logan." Max disse, mas ela sabia sim. Ela tinha quase certeza do motivo.   
  
"Não adianta você ficar brava. Isso não vai fazer bem ao bebê." Original cindy disse "E além do mais, nós temos entregas a fazer."   
  
Max acenou e pegou um pacote sem ligar para o que Normal estava dizendo e seguiu Cindy até o lado de fora onde seus caminhos se separaram.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Então aquele idiota saiu como se fosse algum tipo de herói e eu a malvada bruxa que come criancinhas!" Max praticamente gritou.   
  
Max e Logan estavam sentados no sofá tomando uma taça de vinho antes do jantar ficar pronto enquanto ela contava como o seu dia havia sido horrível. E por causa de Alec como sempre (Claro, quando não era por causa de White, sua segunda preocupação era ficar fora da vista de Alec, a não ser quando precisava dele para algum trabalho.) e Logan, calmo e paciente homem que era, ficou sentado abraçado a Max escutando tudo sem reclamar, apenas fazendo alguns comentários malvados sobre o transgênico irritante.   
  
"Sabia que eu não posso tomar vinho? Ou qualquer bebida alcoólica?" Max perguntou olhando Logan e sorrindo.   
  
Logan sorriu para ela também. "Eu sei. Mas não precisa se preocupar. Esse vinho é não-alcoolico. Não faz mal nenhum." Logan apertou mais ainda o abraço em Max. Ela deixou sua cabeça descansar no peito dele, aspirando o cheiro delicioso que só Logan tinha.   
  
"Espero que sim. Mas é uma pena que eu não possa ficar bêbada e fazer coisas completamente estranhas com você ." ela sorriu e beijou Logan suavemente nos lábios.   
  
"Eu te amo." Logan sussurrou e a beijou mais profundamente. Ele colocou os copos na mesinha e Max passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto Logan acariciava as costas dela. Nesse momento o forno apitou e Logan suspirou.   
  
"O jantar está pronto." Max sussurrou, ainda ofegando do beijo. "E por mais que eu queira continuar isso meu estomago E seu bebê estão pedindo por comida." Ela sorriu e eles levantaram.   
  
"Só espero que esse bebê não seja tão faminto como a mãe." Ele disse enquanto tirava a panela do forno. "Caso contrario eu vou ter que vender muito mais do que meus quadros para sustentar essa família."   
  
"Ei!" Max jogou uma luva para abrir forno nele. "Eu não tenho culpa. Vá reclamar com os doidos que criaram Manticore. Diga a eles que poderiam ter feito saldados menos famintos enquanto eu aproveito e dou uma boa surra neles."   
  
Logan colocou a vasilha com a lasanha na mesa e tirou a luva e abraçou Max por trás enquanto ela estava colocando guardanapos na mesa. "A única coisa que eu tenho que dizer ao pessoal da Manticore é 'obrigado.' Já que foi por causa deles que você está aqui."   
  
Max se aconchegou no abraço dele, passando seus braços por cima dos dele. "Quando eu estou com você eu sempre penso que tudo pelo que eu passei por causa deles valeu a pena." Ela sussurrou. "Foi por causa deles que eu estou aqui agora." Ela se virou para ficar de frente para ele e os olhos escuros como noite dela encontraram o azul do céu dos olhos dele. "Ás vezes eu penso como uma máquina de matar pode amar tanto alguém."   
  
"Oh Max." Logan a beijou a e abraçou novamente. "Isso não importa. Não importa como você nasceu ou foi criada. Você é quem é e não o que fizeram de você. Você é especial."   
  
Max suspirou e se soltou do abraço dele. Sorrindo suavemente para Logan ela sentou. "Vamos comer. Eu estou morrendo de fome." Logan sentou ao lado dela e a serviu. Com um pedaço bem grande de lasanha, afinal, agora ele estava comendo por dois. E como estava comendo...   
  
"Isso está uma delicia." Max sorriu para Logan depois de dar a primeira mordida. "Como sempre" ela adicionou. E de repente sua expressão mudou. "acabei de lembrar de uma coisa." Ela levantou e correi até o quarto deles voltando com um pequeno pacote nas mãos e o entregou para Logan.  
  
"O que é isso?"   
  
"Abra" Ela disse ansiosa para que ele visse o que Max havia comprado. "Eu estava voltando para casa e vi isso. Eu simplesmente tive que comprar."   
  
"Nossa" Logan segurou o pequeno macacão rosa no alto para vê-lo inteiro. Era feito de um material macio e bem quente com pelinhos. O macacão tinha uma toca com duas orelhinhas, como se fosse a cabeça de um ursinho.   
  
"É lindo, não é?" Max sorria de orelha a orelha. Ela estava mesmo adorando esse negocio de ser mãe. Logan sorriu ao ver a alegria dela.   
  
"É sim." E puxou Max para sentar no colo dele. "mas tem um pequeno problema."   
  
"Qual?" Max perguntou seriamente.  
  
"E se for um menino?" Ele sacudiu a roupa rosa na frente dela.   
  
"Não vai ser." Ela disse com tanta certeza que Logan ficou sem ação. Max pegou a roupa da mão dele e ficou acariciando o tecido.  
  
"Como você tem tanta certeza?" Ele acariciou a perna dela enquanto falava e Max olhou para ele e sorriu.  
  
"Eu não sei." Ela se apoiou no ombro dele, colocando sua cabeça ali e beijou o pescoço de Logan. "O que você acha?"   
  
O que eu acho o que? Ela estava perguntando o que eu acho que vai ser? Ou o que eu achei da roupa? Ou do que ela disse? Por algum motivo ele sabia que Max estava querendo saber se ele preferia menino ou menina. E essa resposta ele tinha a muito tempo. "Eu quero uma menina igual a você. Cabelo escuro e seus olhos. Não o sei jeito de ser, porque já é muito difícil lidar com uma Max." Ele disse a ultima frase num tom de brincadeira, fazendo Max rir. "Eu quero uma menina."   
  
"Para mim tanto faz. Desde que não herde meus problemas. Eu não quero nossa filha sofrendo convulsões por ai. Ou quando chegar na adolescência termos que tranca-la por causa daquele maldito ciclo felino." Max tremeu de raiva. Era óbvio que sua filha iria herdar alguma coisa estranha de Max, mas ela queria tanto que seu bebê fosse igual a Logan, sem nenhuma esquisitice dela.   
  
"Max." Logan chamou a atenção dela de volta para a terra. "Não se preocupe com isso. Não agora. Eu não posso dizer que isso não vai acontecer porquê eu não sei. Mas você vai ter o resto da vida para se preocupar com nossos filhos depois que nascerem."   
  
Max sorriu para ele. "Filhos? Você quer mais de um?"   
  
"Dois ou três." Ele sorriu também. "Quem sabe quarto? Quatro menininhas correndo por todo lugar. Deus e se forem iguais a você? Vão ter tanta atitude que eu não vou conseguir controla-las. E sempre vai ter argumentos para se desfazer de castigos e mal-criações."   
  
"logan!" Max deu um leve tapa no braço dele. "Devagar. Esse aqui ainda nem nasceu. Vamos nos concentrar nesse bebezinho aqui primeiro e depois nós pensamos no resto. Mas se bem que nós podemos começar a tentar já, não é?" Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestiva para Logan.   
  
"Com certeza. Essa é a parte mais divertida." E ficou de pé levando Max para o quarto.   
  
**********************  
  
Dois dias depois   
  
Jam Pony  
  
"Então você vai ver sua pequena Boo pela primeira vez?" Original Cindy fechou seu armário com um estrondo e olhou sorrindo para Max, que estava mais sorridente ainda. Original Cindy ainda se espantava de ver tanta felicidade no rosto de Max, algo que nunca havia acontecido antes.   
  
"Não é incrível?" Max fechou seu armário também e se virou para olhar para sua amiga. "Que algo do tamanho de uma noz possa mexer tanto com você. Eu estou tão ansiosa para chegar logo no ginecologista e ver meu bebezinho." Ela vestiu sua jaqueta e suspirou. "Mesmo que na verdade não tenha muita coisa para ver. Apenas uma mancha preta num monitor."   
  
Max e Original Cindy caminharam até a saída da Jam Pony, de onde Original Cindy foi para casa se trocar para ir ao Crash. Max havia combinado com Logan de que ele a pegaria lá e então iriam direto para o consultório da doutora Janie Lewes. No dia anterior Logan havia comentado sobre os exames pré-natais e todos os cuidados com o bebê, mesmo antes de nascer e ambos resolveram marcar uma consulta com a ginecologista e finalmente verem seu filho (ou filha, já que Max estava insistindo de que seria menina.) pela primeira vez. E era tudo tão incrível que Max ficava feliz, nervosa, ansiosa e impaciente de uma vez só. Agora que tinha finalmente chegado o horário de ir ao consultório ela estava muito mais nervosa.  
  
Max estava com medo de que por ela ser uma criação geneticamente modificada, seu bebê poderia ter alguma monstruosidade ou alguma coisa fora do normal por causa da Manticore. Mesmo com Logan a acalmando e dizendo que não teria nada de errado com o filho deles, Max tentava acreditar nisso, ela ainda estava temerosa. Mas será que ela preferia ficar no escuro e só saber que seu filho era diferente depois que nascesse? 'Não' Max pensou. 'Quanto antes eu souber, antes eu vou poder me acostumar com isso.' Mas com isso o que? Ela nem sabia o que poderia estar errado. Isso se tivesse alguma coisa errada e mesmo se estivesse como o médico poderia saber vendo um feto de apenas mais ou menos sete semanas? Não poderia.   
  
"Max?" Logan chamou pela terceira vez depois de sair do carro e parar ao lado dela.  
  
"O que" Ela olhou assustada. "Oh, desculpe. Eu não vi você chegar."   
  
"Certamente não. Você estava em algum lugar no espaço." E sorriu antes de dar um suave beijo nos lábios dela. "Pronta para ir?" Max apenas acenou sem olhar diretamente nos olhos dele. E Logan sentiu que algo estava errado. "Meu bem, o que foi? Você não está pensando que posso ter algo de errado com o bebê de novo, não é?"   
  
Max suspirou profundamente. "Desculpe. É que..." Max suspirou de novo. "Está tudo tão perfeito. O vírus acabou. Nós vamos casar e ter um filho. Uma." Ela corrigiu. "Até agora não tivemos notícias de alguém da Manticore atrás de mim Eu estou com medo, Logan. Tanto medo. Medo de que isso seja apenas um sonho. Contos de fadas não existem e logo eu vou acordar e lembrar que eu não posso nem ao menos tocar você , para não te matar." E ela começou a chorar de novo. "Malditos hormônios." Ela murmurou para si mesma.   
  
"Isso não é um sonho. Eu fico pensando a mesma coisa. Morrendo de medo de vou acordar a qualquer hora e nada disso passou de uma brincadeira criada pela minha mente." Ele a abraçou fortemente enquanto falava. "Eu te amo. Nós vamos casar e ter uma menininha. E muitas outras. E O que quer que aconteça, nós vamos estar juntos. É isso o que importa."   
  
Max se afundou mais no abraço dele e suspirou fundo. "Eu espero que sim." Ela se afastou de Logan e sorriu para ele. "Podemos ir agora? Nós temos uma pequena noz na minha barriga que eu estou louca para ver pela primeira vez."   
  
Logan sorriu também e beijou. "Com certeza" e ambos entraram no carro.   
  
**********************  
  
Continua... 


End file.
